Hidden Secrets
by Storyteller35
Summary: For Bakugo Katsuki to continue attending UA high, he has to attend therapy or risk being expelled. With this deep dive into Bakugo's deepest secrets, will new issues arise? And will the truth finally be revealed about his feelings towards a certain nerd? BakuDeku. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I had to change the POV since it was becoming a pain in my butt. Hope you enjoy the story :) Let me know what you think of the change.**_

Chapter 1:

It was a Tuesday

Bakugo was gathering up his things to leave class for the day. Mr. Aizawa walked over to him and informed him that the principal wanted to see him. He rolled his eyes and threw his bag over his shoulder, walking down to the principal's office. He couldn't think of a reason the principal would want to see him. He was still one of the top three students in his class. He slowly opened the door to the office, Mr. Principal was at his desk organizing papers.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Bakugo said, sounding bored.

"Ah Katuski, yes please come in and have a seat" Mr. Principal said, motioning to the couch in the middle of his office. Bakugo sat down and spread his arms across the back, looking at the ceiling, "would you like some tea?" he asked

"Nah I'm good" Bakugo replied, and looked forwards to notice the principal's slight glare, "thank you" he mumbled in response.

Mr. Principal walked over and crawled upon a chair placed across from the couch. For being so small, he held an air of intimidation that made Bakugo sit up slightly on the couch. He cleared his throat, "Katsuki, do you enjoy UA?" he asked

Bakugo furrowed his brow in confusion, "Uhhh, yeah? Why?" he asked

"Since you began attending this school, your actions have showed me differently. The unruly behavior at the sports festival, being unable to obtain your provisional hero license and most recently, challenging Midoryia to a fight on school grounds is all behavior that we can both agree that one of the top students at UA should not be displaying"

"Wait, what are you-"

"That coupled with the circumstances surrounding the incidence with the villains at the summer program, many would agree that expulsion may be in order"

"Wait hold on!"

Their eyes locked, a visible shiver going through Bakugo under the icy stare, "I, however; believe that is a bit extreme. Though, intervention is in order. I have already spoken with your parents, and we have agreed that as part of your requirements for staying in the dorms, you will also be required to attend counseling with recovery girl"

A blank expression came over Bakugo's face, "but-but is she-"

"Through her career, she has obtained credentials in which make her more than qualified to counsel you. You will meet with her on Thursdays after your classes have finished."

"But what about homework"

"That will still be your responsibility. I believe that with your work ethic you will be able to maintain without issues. So will you agree?"

Bakugo looked away, glaring at the door like it was personally responsible for bringing him into this situation, "… Yeah…"

Mr. Principal clapped his hands together, "Wonderful! You will start this Friday at four in Recovery Girl's office." Bakugo nodded slightly, meeting his gaze once more.

Is that all you needed?"

"Yes, thank you for meeting with me Katsuki" Mr. Principal crawled down from the chair and made his way back over to his desk and Bakugo stood, "and one more thing"

"Yeah?"

"Understand that your future here is not guaranteed. I want you to take this counseling seriously"

Bakugo looked at the ground, adjusting his bag slightly on his shoulder, "Yes sir"

"Have a good rest of your day" he said, and with that Bakugo left his office.

That Friday, Bakugo stood in front of Recovery Girl's office after class. A student came out with her in tow, rubbing his stomach.

"Thank you Recovery Girl, I thought I would never stop throwing up" the student said, and Bakugo cringed slightly.

"Never a problem dear, now you go and get some rest. Ah Bakugo, yes please come in." She said and lead him into her office. Sitting across from her office chair was a small desk chair. He set his bag next to the chair and sat down, shoving his hands in his pockets and glaring slightly at her.

"Nope, hands in your lap" she barked at him, taking a seat herself and pulling a clip board from off her desk

"What?" he said, not moving.

"I want to be able to analyze your emotions. Within the duration of these sessions, you will sit with your hands in your lap, palms up" she stated matter-of-factly.

He adjusted himself in the seat and sat as she had indicated, his fingers twitching slightly, "Like this?" he asked

"Yes." She stated, "Let us first start out this session by laying down some ground rules. Throughout the session you are to sit like that. From what I know of your quirk, when you begin to get angry or irritated, your hands begin to spark. Throughout the session, my challenge to you is to not spark throughout the entire session. If I ask a question that you feel uncomfortable answering, then I need you to tell me, however; we will return to it at a later date. I also want you to answer all my questions as honestly as possible. Do you think you can do that?"

A soft growl erupted from his throat, "Can we just get this over with?"

"I'll take that as a yes"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

 _Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I wanted to put this in here for clarification. I have not read the manga and am going based almost purely off of personal research via the My Hero Academia Wiki and the anime. If events are not lining up canonically, that would be why. I do not own My Hero or anything associated with it. Enjoy_

Bakugo slowly walked into Ground Beta. He had been in therapy with Recovery Girl for one month now. Out of it he got two things.

'Its stupid and fucking exhausting' He thought at he made his way the area Aizawa told them to meet in front of. Out of fear of expulsion, he attempted to answer her questions as honestly as possible while doing everything he could to hold back his quirk. Through questions about his family dynamic, the development and reaction to his quirk, and even through the day he had been attacked by the slime creature. If he sparked even the slightest, she would glare at him and remind him of the rules, as well as that she was willing to go and speak to the principal if needed. By the end of it, he was physically and emotionally exhausted, no longer able to maintain his normal "tough guy" attitude. Others in the class began to notice as well. Whispers in the class about whether he was taking drugs always halted as soon as he walked in the room.

Today, Mr. Aizawa assigned a training exorcise where the villain had kidnapped an influential business woman and was holding her for ransom. It was the hero's job to get her out of there unharmed and to apprehend the villain. For this exorcise, they were put in pairs. Bakugo was paired with Kirashima. They made their way to the stage entrance of the building, realizing that they were entering a theatre. The villain, who was currently being portrayed by Snipe was standing center stage with Midnight, who was portraying the business woman pretending to cry next to him. They hid behind the curtains.

Bakugo turned to Kirashima, "If I make a smoke screen, then you harden yourself and grab Midnight. Get her out of here, I'll apprehend the villain" He whispered, and Kirashima looked a bit confused, "what is it?"

"That sounds like a reasonable plan, but how do you plan on taking him out?" Kirashima asked, his eyes were slightly wide and skeptical, though then a smile broke across his face.

'I kind of like this new Bakugo' he thought, Bakugo glared at him slightly.

"I have a few options I'm sorting through. We don't have much time though. You ready?"

Kirashima nodded and Bakugo sent a small explosion out to the side of the stage, careful not to damage any of the seats or the wall. The smoke settled throughout the room. Snipe twisted around and pointed his gun towards the curtains on the side Kirashima and Bakugo were. It was currently a paintball gun, and if paint was found on them at the end of the exorcise they would lose points. Kirashima ducked under the smoke and grabbed Midnight. Within seconds they were out the door.

"What the-?" Snipe yelled. Bakugo ducked back stage and grabbed some rope as he made his way to the other side of the stage. Once over there he saw the box of the fire alarm. Making a small hole with his fingers, he sent a small concentrated explosion at the box. Soon a blaring siren filled the air. Snipe reacted to the sound by twisting again to see where it was coming from. Bakugo took the opportunity to duck under the smoke, sliding under him and tying up his legs. His gun fell out of his hands and Bakugo kicked if off stage while he tied his hands. When the smoke cleared, he was tied up and wiggling on the floor. Bakugo pulled out the walkie talkie they had been given to communicated, "Kirishima, is the hostage safe?" he asked

"Yes" Kirashima stated, "She is currently speaking with the police"

"Good, get in here and help me drag this guy out"

"Wait- You already took him down?!"

"What did you expect?"

The walkie talking went silent for a moment, "I'll be there in a sec"

Together they dragged him out in front of Aizawa, who was currently acting as the sudo police chief. His eyes went slightly wide.

"So, you to managed to not only free the hostage, but also apprehend the villain with minimal damage to the building or severely maiming him" Mr. Aizawa asked, and they noted. He looked directly at Bakugo with a skeptical look on his face.

"Where did you find the rope?" He asked, motioning towards the tied up Snipe

"I analyzed the environment for resources. It was a theatre, there was bound to be extra rope lying around somewhere." Bakugo stated, his voice monotone. His normal angered expression softened into an tired glare. His statement had been almost word-for-word what said in last weeks lecture about using the environment to the student's advantage. Bakugo raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Is that the end of the exorcise?" he asked, he had some homework to catch up on before his therapy session tomorrow. Mr. Aizawa sighed slightly.

"Yes, you both pass. You may go now" He stated, his tone very matter-of -fact. Bakugo nodded and walked back towards the entrance of the training facility with Kirashima following close behind and cheering about how they passed.

Mr. Aizawa watched them as they left and leaned down to help untie Snipe.

'What the hell is wrong with him?!' He thought as he went to survey the building for extensive damage. The crew was already on scene to fix anything that had been majorly damaged. He noticed the fire alarm, 'He-he used his quirk perfectly?!' he thought.

All of the first year staff knew as much as they could regarding Bakugo's sessions with Recovery Girl, as they had all had to attend a meeting regarding his future after they broke curfew. Recovery Girl had presented in that meeting of possibly performing cognitive-behavioral therapy with him, and that that could solve the problem. Though now, he wasn't sure if that was all that she was doing.

He walked back to the classroom to grab the next pairing. He had specifically designed this exorcise not only as a way to teach the students about utilizing their environment, but to also see if Bakugo would take the opportunity to take his head out of his ass and analyze the situation, or if he would barge in and destroy everything. He had even chosen for him to be paired with Kirashima specifically for that purpose. If things went south, Kirashima could harden and survive his explosions. Even using Snipe was a calculated move as he would be able to handle Bakugo's quirk and Midnight could put him to sleep if needed. All of it proved to be completely unnecessary. He looked down the hall to see Recovery Girl walking his way, likely going back to her office.

"Good Afternoon Eraser" She said

"Good Afternoon Recovery Girl" he said, "Hey I have a question for you"

"Go right ahead" she said, moving her cane from her left hand to stand in the center under both her hands.

"What exactly is going on in your sessions with Bakugo?"

"Mr. Aizawa, you know I cannot disclose that"

"I know what you can disclose is limited. However, I have my concerns. Specifically after an exorcise we did this afternoon"

"Oh? What exactly happened?"

"In a scenario where a villain had one person hostage, he worked with his partner to determine the best solution to apprehend the villain as well save the hostage. He barely used his quirk, and after the exorcise was over, he recalled exactly what I said from lecture and applied it to the scenario"

"Oh really" she placed her finger on her chin and thought for a moment, "I would say that would prove that you are an excellent instructor"

His eyes went wide, "Look are you drugging him? Because if you are-"

She raised her hand to cut him off, "I can ensure you that he is not receiving any form of sedative medication. He is a complex individual, and the results that you are seeing are caused simply through being given the chance to sort out his feelings and behavioral management. I am surprised that you of all people have so little faith in him. Especially after what you said when he was kidnapped. Now if you will excuse me" She walked down the hall past him. Aizawa stared after her. He was unsure if she was telling the truth, but he really had no choice except to believe her. He turned and walked back to the classroom.

 _Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Next chapter we get a deeper dive into the contents of Bakugo's therapy session._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The truth is revealed**

Bakugo meandered into Recovery Girl's office and took a seat in his normal chair. He assumed the position, sitting up straight with his hands in his lap. She was currently sitting at her desk finishing up some paperwork.

She pushed away from her desk and faced towards Bakugo, his face blank. She oulled out a clip board from one of her drawers, "Good afternoon Bakugo" she said.

"Good afternoon" he said

"And how are we today?"

"Tired"

"That is to be expected, you work very hard throughout these sessions, and holding back your quirk for is log as you do would be very tiresome"

He nodded slightly.

"Well, I wanted to wait on covering this topic until we had developed a bit of trust between us"

From her clip board, she pulled a small picture and laid it down on the table in between them. It was the image of Izuku running into the arena at the sports festival. Instantly his eyes widened which then morphed into a glare, his hands almost automatically closing. She glared back at him, and he relaxed them, though his fingers still shook slightly. She half expected him to have this reaction.

"What about that stupid nerd?" he barked, looking past her to the wall behind her. He had not been this animated during their discussions since they started, and was curious to see where this went.

"You and he were friends when you were younger, correct?" she said

"Yeah…"

"Tell me about your friendship"

He grit his teeth slightly, "We grew up in the same neighborhood and always attended the same school. We had the same friends, and our moms were close. So we ended up hanging out quite a bit back then"

"Is there a reason that stopped?"

He went quiet, his eyes moving to the floor as if it had the answer written on it.

"Like I said, we were close. We both idolized All Might and desperately wanted to be heroes. He also always admired me, talking about how awesome and strong I was. It made me want to protect him, to be the hero that he saw in me. Then I started to imagine a future where we were both strong heroes, working side-by-side to protect the world. Then, at some point it morphed into…more…"

"More?" she wrote down a couple of notes. He looked off to the side, a slight blush coating his cheeks.

"We could work together, live together… be… together"

Her eyebrows raised slighted. He shifted slightly in the seat, no longer looking angry, but like a little kid who was being forced to tell how a plate broke. He met her gaze once more.

"As I got older" he continued, "my goals changed. I wanted to be the next All Might. When my quirk developed, I could see that becoming a reality. However, he was quirkless and useless. There was no chance of that future becoming a reality. So I convinced myself that he wasn't good enough for me. Except that damn nerd kept reminding me how much I cared for him! Each time he wanted to help, each time he tried to get close. I tried to think that he was looking down on me, that he was feeling sorry for me! But I knew it wasn't true, and that would hit me in the face every single fucking time!"

"And if he stopped trying to help?" she questioned

"Then I could move on" He said, "We could live separated lives and that would be the end of it. No more of this feeling like our lives are interwoven"

She wrote down a few more notes, "So then why-" she began to ask

"Why did I fight him?" He asked, and she nodded, "It was all getting to be to much. Everything that happened with All Might, his new quirk, failing the exam, all of it. I had to let it out, and he was the only one I could turn to. Plus…"

"Yes?

"LOOK I HAD TO KNOW HE WAS WEAKER THAN ME ALRIGHT! I HAD TO MAKE SURE THERE WAS NO CHANCE THAT WE WOULD EVER BE EQUALS! BECAUSE IF WE WERE THAT WOULD MEAN-"

The bells of the school chimed, indicating that they had gone about one hour over their designated session time. The words hung in the air. They sat in silence, looking as the leaves floated past the window. She finished writing a few notes.

"Well, it looks like that will be the end for today" she said, and he slowly closed his hands, shoving them in his pockets, "Though may I give you some advice?"

He met her gaze and nodded slightly. He wouldn't lie, if a hole opened up in the floor and swallowed him whole, he would be quite grateful.

"I would advise you tell young Midoryia about these feelings. What he does with that information you cannot control, but that will if nothing else begin to free you from this cycle, for you will have an answer. And who knows, maybe he may just return your feelings"

His face turned red. Such an innocent expression that she almost wanted to take a photo, not knowing when she was likely to see it again. He had never considered the idea that that could be true.

"You are free to go Bakugo" she stated and turned back towards her desk. He nodded.

"Thank you" he said and grabbed his bag. He bolted out of there and she smiled. This had been the first session where she truly felt like she made an impact on him.

His mind was reeling, attempting to comprehend all that he had said in there, as well as her advice. He quickly made his way back to his dorm. Hoping not to run into anyone.

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter 😊_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Feelings unleased**

That night, Bakugo couldn't sleep. He had stayed up late doing homework, but Recovery Girl's advice kept his head spinning every time he tried to relax. Each time he did manage to slip into unconsciousness, the dreams would wake him up again. Dreams of telling Izuku how he felt, and the look of disgust on his face, the rejection, and the pain. Though they were not all like that. The hardest ones were where Izuku accepted his feelings, pulled him into his arms and they melded together. Those dreams made his heart jump and ache.

Finally, he sat up in bed, a light layer of sweat coating his skin. He looked at the clock.

'Three fourty-five' he thought, he looked outside his window. A light drizzle was coming down on the campus.

'A perfect time for a run' he thought. He changed into some workout clothes and grabbed his headphones and shoes.

He was not sure how long he had been running. He ran the inner circumference of the campus, and when he was back at the dorms; he ran the outer circumference. The rain was helping his head to clear. By the time he got to the dorms the second time, the sun had broken over the horizon. He entered the dorms and went over to the elevator, punching the button for the fourth floor. His plan was to get his uniform and then to head down and take a shower before class. He leaned against the back of the elevator and closed his eyes as it lifted. When it stopped, he stepped out as Tokoyami entered the elevator. That is when he realized he had made a mistake.

He looked around the floor, he had accidently gotten out on the second floor; instead of the fourth floor. He slowly turned and pressed the button to call the elevator once more. He looked down the hallway absentmindedly.

'People should be starting to get up about now' he thought. That's when he saw her.

Uraraka's head poked out of one of the dorms. She looked left and right before slowly slipping out, carefully closing the door behind her. She walked down the hall and nearly ran into Bakugo.

"B-B-Bakugo?! What are y-you doing here?" she stammered, raising her hands slightly as her cheeks went red.

"Shouldn't that be what I'm asking you?" he said, "This isn't your floor."

She looked around dumbfounded, her cheeks blazing red. "You are absolutely right! Silly me" she said, the elevator dinged and she rushed inside, "See you in class!" she called as the doors closed. He rolled his eyes and pressed the button to call the elevator again. He stepped back to see which room she had come out of. The teachers allowed the students to hang white boards next to their rooms and write their names on.

'Now the board associated with the room is hung on the left…' he thought as he scanned the names. That is when he saw it, the board next to the room she had come out of was labeled.. Izuku.

His heart stopped. Sure they were friends, but there would be no reason for a girl to be in a guy's room this early, especially to be sneaking out of a guy's room.

'Unless…' he thought, but his mind didn't let it go farther than that. Suddenly, a fire burst inside him. The elevator was far to slow now.

He bolted down the stairs and out over by the gymnasium. One thing he negotiated in his therapy agreement was that he was granted an area to use his quirk on school grounds. The principal agreed that the open air next to the gym would be appropriate. The staff moved old safety dummies and torn training bags to that area. So if he wanted to use them, he wouldn't get in trouble for damaging school property.

Once he made it to the area, he grabbed one of the large torn bags. He threw it in the air like a baseball and sent a massive explosion its way. He grabbed one of the safety dummies from box and threw it straight in the air, blasting to meet it and punch it down into the ground. By the time he was finished, the area looked like a war zone, and his muscles twitched from over exertion. But the pain was in his muscles were nothing compared to the pain in his chest.

Back at the dorms, Izuku sat up in bed and began to stretch. His normal alarm having gone off moments ago. He and Uraraka had studied till nine and then she said she had laundry to do. So he stayed up till ten thirty to finish his homework and was a little late getting to bed. He had heard the dorm door next to his close, so Aoyama must have already left to take a shower. Off in the distance, he could here the explosions.

'Is that Kachann?' He thought, 'Man he is up early, I hope everything is okay' he got up and gathered his stuff to go and take a shower.

 _Oh the pain, the agony! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Confrontation**

Bakugo made his way into class. His hands shoved deep into his pockets. He had really over-done it that morning, and his arms still hurt. As he entered the classroom, normally the whispers were stop, indicating that they were talking about him. But today, they didn't. He sat down quietly at his desk and pretended to ignore them as he listened.

Supposedly Mineta also saw Uraraka leaving Izuku's dorm, and was currently telling everyone about the bumps and noises he had heard throughout the night. It took everything Bakugo had to not throw the little sticky ball out the window across the hall. He looked up at Ida slowly slipped out of the room.

Ida walked down the hall waving at Izuku as he made his way down the hallway.

"Good morning Ida!" Izuku said as he stopped in front of him, "What's up?"

"Mydoria, as the class president; I have to ask if you understand the policies regarding close contact between the boys and girls within the dormitories" he said, Izuku's looked at him confused.

"Of course I do. Uraraka was only over until 9 last night and then she went back to her dorm? Why, what is this about?"

Ida sighed slightly, "I am much more inclined to believe you than Mineta, but he is spreading rumors that you and her had coitus throughout the night"

Izuku's face went beet-red, "I-We-uhh- NO!" He said, "W-we're just friends!"

Ida held up his hands in defense, "I believe you, if you would like me to; I can be the one to alert Uraraka of the situation"

He sighed and lowered his head, his face still flushed, "That may be the best idea, thanks Ida"

'I can't believe this is happening' He thought as he walked into the classroom. He didn't want to make eye contact with anyone. He looked up and locked eyes with Bakugo. A flush grazed Bakugo's face, and he looked away. Izuku's brow furrowed.

'What is going on with him?' he thought, genuinely concerned before almost getting ran over by Denki and Sero.

"Dude! Spill! How was she?!" Denki whispered

"Yeah dude! Give us details!" Sero pushed, the blush returned full force to Izuku's cheeks.

"Y-You guys have it all wrong!" He started to say

"That's enough" Mr. Aizawa said as he slinked into the classroom, sporting his yellow sleeping bag, "I don't want to hear it. Get to your seats" Izuku had never been so happy to see the erasure hero in his entire life.

Class dragged on for Bakugo. In all of his anger and emotion this morning, he made the decision. Today would be the day that he told Izuku everything. At lunch, he didn't eat much, and Kirashima began to notice.

"Hey what's going on man? Usually you would be starving by now" He said

"Shut up" Bakugo said, "It's nothing."

Kirashima looked around and leaned closer to the blonde, "Did everything go okay with Recovery Girl yesterday?" he whispered. Kirashima had been the only one that Bakugo told about his sessions with Recovery Girl. Bakugo looked away.

"I'll tell you later" he said and got up to toss his tray. Kirashima nodded.

After classes were finished for the day, Bakugo saw Izuku standing talking with Ida.

"Izuku!" He called, and the other boy turned around. His name sounding foreign coming from Bakugo.

"K-Kachann, what's up?" He said, and Bakugo grabbed his jacket

"I need to talk to you" he said as he dragged Izuku over to the side of the school. He pushed Izuku into a shaded area on the side of the school, almost making him lose his balance.

Izuku straightened up and looked at Bakugo, "What is this about?"

"Question: Did you have sex with Uraraka last night?"

Izuku's face flushed, "Not you too!"

"Answer the question"

"No! She came over to study and stayed till nine, then she left! I don't know why everyone is saying she was coming out of my room this morning"

Bakugo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "That wasn't your room?"

Izuku looked at him confused as well, "No, mine is the third one down. My sign is to the left of my door" Bakugo's features softened slightly, realizing the mistake he had made, "W-why? What did you see?"

"Nothing important. Next question: You used more power then you were used to when we fought, correct?"

Izuku looked down at his hand, "Yes, typically my body can only handle full cowling at five percent. During that battle, I was able to use eight percent"

"So, if that's true. Then maybe we should train together"

Izuku looked shocked, "T-train together?"

"Yeah, I can help you get stronger and also test myself against your power."

Izuku nodded, that actually sounded like a really good idea.

"So… I'll meet you in the gym tomorrow" he said and turned away. He was disappointed in himself, in his realization; he lost his nerve.

'Damn it!' He thought.

Izuku was confused and concerned. He reached out and grabbed Bakugo's arm.

"Kachann, is everything okay?" he asked, concern filling his voice, "This isn't like you"

Bakugo's eyes widened. He was doing it again! Wanting to help. His heart lurched in his chest, his face flushed. He slowly turned back to Izuku.

"Look, I know we used to be really close" He continued, "and that over the years that has changed. So you may not want to talk to me about this stuff. But recently, you've been like a walking zombie. I want to make sure everything is okay. I know we aren't as close as we used to be, but I would like to try to be good friends again" He smiled slightly at Bakugo, and that's when he snapped.

In seconds his lips were pressed against Izuku's, rushing the shorter boy back until his back came in contact with the school. It was deep and wet, an physical attempt to tell him all of the emotions he felt for him. Izuku's hands went into Bakugo's hair, he expected him to pull his hair to pull away. Except, Izuku's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. The kiss was uncoordinated and awkward, but neither cared. Eventually, the need for air was too great, and Bakugo pulled back.

"Maybe I want to be more than friends" He said, and turned around and walked away. Leaving Izuku there, leaning against the wall. He slowly slid down in a sitting position. Here he was, left to wonder how the hell all of this happened on the same day.

Hope you enjoyed it 😊


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: What now?**

Once Bakugo was out of sight, he ran back to his room as fast as his legs would take him. He found his dorm room and slammed the door behind him. His body was shaking.

'W-why did I do that?!' He thought, his hand lifted and lightly touched his lips. They were still numb and slightly wet from the kiss. His body had reacted without thinking, and on top of it; he just left Deku there. So much for his plan to tell him everything.

He slid down the door and sat with his head resting on his arms on his knees, 'That kiss though… wow' he thought.

Later that night he snuck over to Kirashima's room to play video games. Kirashima put in a racing game and handed Bakugo the controller. The first round Kirashima won, and Bakugo won the second. Then Kirashima piped up.

"So… what happened with Recovery Girl yesterday" he asked, half paying attention to the game. He was curious since Bakugo told him he would tell him later.

Bakugo grunted, "She brought up Deku" he said

Kirashima whistled, "Is her office still in one piece?" he said, earning a glare from Bakugo, "what?"

"You know I'm not allowed to use my quirk in the sessions!"

Kirashima snickered, "I know, I was just curious since she brought up such a 'loaded' topic. So what did you guys talk about?"

"… the fact that I like him…"

Kirashima nearly fell off the bean bag he was sitting on and looked over at the blonde, "Wait what?! Now when you say 'like' do you mean?-"

"Yes it means I'm into him you idiot!"

Kirashima slowly turned back to the TV, realizing he was in last place in the game. They sat in silence while he caught up, though Bakugo inevitably ended up winning the round. He paused the game.

"Hey what the hell man?!" Bakugo yelled and Kirashima turned his bean bag towards him.

"So are you going to do anything about these feelings?" Kirashima said as he locked eyes with Bakugo. Bakugo looked away, glaring at the TV.

"I did" he mumbled.

"You told Midorya how you feel?"

"… Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't SAY it…"

"So how-"

"I KISSED HIM ALRIGHT!"

Kirashima stared at him blankly for a moment. Bakugo's face flushed red as he stared at the floor. Then a huge smile broke out across Kirashima's face, he leaned forward and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Wait a go man! Did he kiss you back?"

"…Yeah…"

"Nice! Finally your getting some much needed action! So are you two dating or what?"

"…no… I ran away before anything more was said"

Kirashima froze and then sunk back against the bean bag, "Really dude! That wasn't very manly" Bakugo glared at him, the intensity lessened by the fact of his face still glowing red.

"Look" Kirashima continued, "If he kissed you back, he clearly feels something for you. You need to talk to him. "

"I know" Bakugo mumbled

"Plus, then at least someone in the class would be getting some action"

"SHUT UP!" Bakugo's face was steaming now, "CAN WE GET BACK TO THE DAMN GAME?!"

"What ever you say Lover Boy" and for that he quickly dodged an explosion meant for his cheek, "Hey just don't light my shit on fire!"

 _A short one, but I promise I will be uploading another later this week! Hope you enjoyed it_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: What are we?**

Against Kirashima's advice, for the next week Bakugo avoided Izuku like his life depended on it. In class, he wouldn't look at him, and the only contact they had was a brief hand touch when Bakugo would pass worksheets back to him. This not only confused Izuku, but also angered him.

'He was the one who kissed me! Not the other way around' He thought before class, slightly glaring at the back of the blonde's head before class. Mr. Aizawa came into the classroom.

"Today we will be working on combat training, get into you costumes and meet me at Ground Beta" He said absent-mindedly before walking out of the classroom while the students went over to grab their costumes and ran to the locker rooms.

Kirashima stood next to Bakugo as they put the final pieces of their costumes on, "Have you talked to him?" he asked

"…No…" Bakugo mumbled

"You know he isn't going to wait forever"

"… I know…" He closed his locker with a slam and walked away.

'Maybe if I wait long enough he will just forget it happened' He thought as he made his way to Ground Beta. They all met in front of one of the sky scrapers. Without thinking about it, he stood next to Izuku, almost bumping into him. Once he realized how close they were standing, he attempted to put some distance between them, with little success in the large group. A light blush coated both their faces.

"For today's exercise, we will be recreating a circumstance some of you may already be familiar with" Mr. Aizawa announced, "In the past exercises, we held the idea that the hero had the advantage, but not today"

He motioned to the building behind him and continued, "Similar to the ambush on the League of Villains, in this scenario we will be creating a circumstance where you and a partner have come upon a villain's main base. Since you are on their turf, you have to assume that they have all the advantages for this. For this exercise, two of you will be paired off as heroes and one of your classmates will be the villain. They will be briefed on all the advantages that the building has and will be given ten minutes to prepare a strategy to either disable you and escape or directly defeat you. Any questions?"

The class remained silent, each silently looking at each other. Everyone wondering who was picked to be villains. Mr. Aizawa then pulled out the list.

"The first group will be Kirishima and Sato as heros, with Hagakure as the villain. The group after them will be Ashido and Asui with Ida as the villain" Ashido and Asui smiled and gave one another a high five, "The third group will be Koda and Shoji, with Tokoyami as the villain. The fourth group will be Yaoyorozu and Jiro as heroes with Mineta as the villain" Mr. Aizawa glared at him, "No funny stuff please. The fifth group will be Aoyama and Kaminari against Todoroki. The sixth group will be Ojiro and Sero as heroes with Shoji as the villain due to the count in our class. And the last group will be Midoriya and Uraraka versus Bakugo as the villain."

Bakugo and Izuku quickly looked up, eyes wide at the selection. In the last week, Izuku and Uraraka had been avoiding each other as much as possible to avoid any further rumors, and now with everything with Bakugo going on. Izuku took a deep breath.

'Then I have to do it now' he thought

"Let's begin with the first group, Hagakure come with me. Everyone else, meet me in the observation room in ten minutes" Mr. Aizawa said, before leading Hagakure into the building. The class began to walk towards the north entrance of Ground Beta, before they reached the room, Izuku grabbed the back of Bakugo's shirt and dragged him beside one of the buildings nearby.

"Hey what the hell?!" Bakugo yelled as Izuku threw him forward, his back lightly landing against the wall.

"I need to talk to you" He said, locking eyes with the blonde. Bakugo attempted to look away.

"Now?! We have to meet Aizawa in ten minutes!"

"What are we?!" Bakugo looked at him, eyes wide in confusion and then looked down.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly, already knowing what this was about.

"You kissed me. Rivals don't kiss, friends don't kiss. So what are we?!" He stepped closer to Bakugo, his fist tightening slightly. Bakugo stayed silent.

He sighed, "Look, I've know for a long time that I like boys and girls. Its something I accepted about myself when I was in elementary school. If you are confused or scared of your feelings, I-I get that"

"Why the hell would make you think I was scared?!" Bakugo barked, "I kissed you didn't I?!"

"And you ran away" and that shut up Bakugo once more. Izuku's posture relaxed slightly, a slight air of irritation coming off him. Bakugo cleared his throat.

"What… what do you want to be?" He asked, honestly curious.

Izuku blushed slightly at the question, "W-well, I-I will admit the kiss the other day was incredible. S-so if you are willing to give this… I mean us a try, then that's cool with me" he said, slightly rubbing his neck. Bakugo and he locked eyes, and Bakugo moved closer, reaching out and grabbing Izuku's hand. He pulled him closer, his other hand lightly resting on the shorter boy's lower back.

"If we do this, I want to you know I take this very seriously. If we do this we aren't going to half-ass it. You are mine."

Izuku swallowed slightly and nodded, "Yes"

"Now say it"

"Say what?"

"Say that you are mine"

A small smile broke across Izuku's face, "I'm yours"

For the first time in a very long time, Izuku saw Bakugo smile slightly, a genuine smile, "And I am yours, for as long as you will have me"

Izuku reached up and brought Bakugo's lips to his own. Softer and more controlled then their first kiss, but the emotion held just as strong. After a few moments, they separated and Bakugo smiled once more, "Come on, we better get to the observation room" Bakugo stated, and Izuku nodded.

"Lead the way" he said, stealing one last peck before they turned to walk towards the observation room.

On the other end of the ally, opposite from the way they were heading, Uraraka stood frozen off to the side, attempting to comprehend what she just saw. When she didn't see Izuku in the observation room, she went off to go and find him, hoping to possibly get some time to talk with him about the rumors and her own feelings. Now, she didn't know what to do.

 _Hope you guys liked it!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Face Off**

Uraraka walked back slowly behind Izuku and Bakugo, ensuring that she kept her distance so that they didn't see her. Though they seemed to be too caught up in each other to notice anyone else. She stayed at the back of observation room as they waited for Mr. Aizawa to come back.

She brushed her hair behind her ear and thought, 'How am I going to do this?' She had had a crush on Deku for quite a while now, and when she went to study with him; she had hoped that could be a stepping stone to a real date, and a real relationship. Though now that was all out the window since he was with Bakugo. She looked at the two of them. Now they were standing abnormally close to one another, holding hands even though the action was mostly hidden by Bakugo's gauntlet. Her stomach felt heavy and she half wanted to tell Mr. Aizawa she was sick and run away to Recovery Girl.

'I can't do that' she thought, 'I'm supposed to be a hero, and a hero wouldn't do that' She swallowed back the feeling as Mr. Aizawa walked into the observation room and set up the monitor. He turned on the microphone to the arena.

"I also forgot to mention, you have 30 minutes to complete this task, good luck" He said and started the clock.

The first battle was fairly uneventful. Hagakure maintained the advantage since she was invisible, and with Kirishima and Sato having strength based quirks, stealth wasn't their strong point. She stayed at the top of building and let the clock run out while the toy boys fought off an army of robots on the lower levels.

The second battle was a bit more interesting. Ida initially maintained the advantage, but was thwarted when Mina threw acid in front of him and he tripped, allow Asui to capture him with her tongue.

The third battle they could hardly see. Tokoyami kept the lights as low as possible to allow dark shadow to have as much power as possible without over-whelming him. This allowed him to maintain the advantage over Koda, whose quirk was almost useless once he was inside. They also lost since Tokoyami was able to hold them off until the clock ran out.

The forth battle went as well as could be expected. Jiro quickly found Mineta using her quirk and they over whelmed him before he had time to react. He attempted to grope Momo while they were tying him up. Thus they got points off for using unnecessary force, though they maintain it was completely necessary.

By the fifth and sixth battles, Uraraka began to loose interest. Her mind was spinning with how she and Deku were going to approach this, how she was going to manage this.

Before long, their names were called, she followed Mr. Aizawa and Deku and Bakugo. They had stopped holding hands once Mr. Aizawa turned to them. Mr Aizawa led Bakugo inside to explain the advantages, and allow him his ten minutes to plan. Deku and her were outside near the east entrance.

"S-so what should be our strategy" she said, maintaining a slight smile. It was about all she could manage.

Deku, who had been muttering to himself throughout the walk over, paused and looked at her, "We don't know fully what advantages the building has, we should stick close together. One advantage that Bakugo may take advantage of is separating us and taking us down one at a time. If we stick close together, we can play off each other's quirks to try to get the advantage on him. Knowing him, he may not hide and may confront us directly. Though I'm not a hundred percent sure about that. Our best bet is to find him and attack directly" he said, and she nodded.

"Y-yeah, that sounds like a good plan" she said as she adjusted her helmet. He looked at her confused.

"Are you okay Uraraka?"

She let her smile falter and her eyes fell to the floor and she let out a sigh, "Deku… are you going to be able to do this?"

His eyes widened slightly, "Uraraka, what makes you think I can't?"

Her eyes slowly made her way back to his, "I saw you and Bakugo. I know you two are together"

A blush over took his face, "I-uh… I mean…"

"Its cool, I'm glad for you and him, but for this exercise he is our enemy…"

He swallowed his embarrassment and chuckled slightly, "You mean can I kick Kaa-chan in the face after every thing that has happened?"

She nodded

He sighed slightly, "We both know that this is an exercise, and though Kaa-chan may be mad if he loses, I'm beginning to think he won't take it out on me like he used to." He leaned up against the short fence they stood next to, "Plus I think his desire to win is much greater than his concern for our relationship"

He cracked his knuckles, hearing the signal in the distance that it was time to start, "Let's do this. You ready Uraraka" he looked towards her and her face morphed into one of determination.

"Absolutely!" she said and they entered the building.

The first few floors were quiet, almost too quiet. They surveyed each floor that they went through, but quickly to ensure they still had time.

Bakugo was on the top floor, watching the heroes through cameras throughout the building. Mr. Aizawa had given him specific instructions to use the building, and as an extra precaution; had taken his gauntlets away.

"What the hell?! Why can't I have them?!" He had yelled at Mr. Aizawa

"You are a smart individual Bakugo, with these advantages you will be able to win without using them." Mr. Aizawa said, and Bakugo grumbled but handed them over.

He picked up one of the small robots that were designed as the villain's "minions" for this exercise. There were hundreds of them and they had different features he could activate to overwhelm the heroes.

"Well, let's see what you shits can do" He said and began pressing buttons on his control panel.

Soon, the floor Uraraka and Deku were on was filled with the bug robots, buzzing around them and shooting blanks at them.

"What are those things?" Uraraka yelled.

"Bakugo's friends I guess" Deku said, ducking past the blanks and using his shoot style to take out as many as he could.

'His plan must be to overwhelm us with these so we can't go any higher, which means-' He thought and looked at Uraraka, "Could you make us float to the roof?" He said

She looked at him slightly confused, "Yeah I can, but what are you thinking?"

"Just trust me" He said and grabbed her, he punched out the window and threw them out. She pressed her hands together and touched him. Within seconds they went from a free fall to floating up past the floors. He grabbed onto the side of the building and pulled them to the roof.

"Release" she said as they landed softly on the roof. The bug robots hadn't followed them out the window.

"Now we have to find Bakugo" He said, he opened the emergency exit to the roof, oddly it was unlocked and he and Uraraka walked inside.

It was a pretty straight shot on the upper floors with not many rooms to check. Soon they were in a large room, almost like a arena. A light came on above them, revealing Bakugo sitting behind a control panel.

"I expected you damn nerds would eventually find me." He said and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets, "Now its time for you to die"

'Die?!' They both thought simultaneously.

 _Hope you guys enjoyed it! The full battle will be in the next chapter I promise._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Battle of Lovers**

Deku brought his hands up in defense. Bakugo wouldn't admit it out loud, but he thought it was cute when Deku got ready to fight.

'I have to get up there' Deku thought, he looked at Uraraka, who seemed to understand instantly what the plan was. She began to bring her hands together and Bakugo pulled his hand out of his pocket and slammed it down on a button on the control panel. Chains shot from the floor and gripped her wrists , bringing her to her knees.

"Uraraka?!" Deku yelled, racing over to her, only to be blocked by more bug robots that seemed to be coming out of the walls. He did what he could to fight them off.

'D-damn it' Uraraka thought, unless her hands could touch, she couldn't use her quirk. Bakugo probably knew that, thus the trap. She glared up at him, and that made him chuckle.

"What is it Pink Cheeks? Lost your fire already?" he said, and looked over at Deku as he fended off the robots, "You must have been so excited to work with Deku. You and he have been friends for so long now"

He turned and met her eyes, "Though you wanted to be more than friends, didn't you? Even if that may not be possible"

That did it. She grit her teeth and pulled hard against the chains, pulling a strength deep inside her and she managed to get her hands to touch for one second, and that was all she needed,

"DEKU!" She screamed, holding a glowing hand in front of her. Deku smashed one of the robots and ran over to her, her hand coming in contact with his back. He activated his quirk and shot up to the ceiling, shooting towards Bakugo and breaking through the protective glass around the control panel, he grabbed onto him and shoved him into the room behind the control panel

"RELEASE" She yelled, touching her hands once more. Suddenly Deku's weight was back on him, the momentum now pushing both him and Bakugo to the ground in the next room.

Bakugo grabbed him and shoved him off him and across the room, Deku jumped and regained his footing, squaring up like that night they fought at Ground Beta.

"You didn't have to say that to Uraraka you know" Deku said, a slight smile on his lips.

"She was losing her spark, I wanted to give it back" Bakugo said, holding his hands palm up so they sparked and shot towards Deku. Deku managed to dodge the first attack and scoot around Bakugo, spinning and landing a kick against his side, sending him flying against the wall. Bakugo quickly got up and smiled, sending a fair explosion Deku's way, causing him to fly back and land flat on his back. Bakugo ran over and got on top of him, holding down his arms and legs. One hand covering his mike. He leaned down near Deku's ear, covering his own mike with his arm.

"Plus its not her I want. I could hold you hostage and we could have fun" he whispered, lightly licking his lips. A blush overtook Deku's face and he quickly moved to push Bakugo off him, jumping up and squaring up again.

Back at the observation room, the whole class watched in wonder.

"What did he just say? I couldn't hear him" Denki asked, leaning over to Asui

"Your guess is as good as mine" she said, "Whatever it was, it sure got to Midoriya"

Mr. Aizawa was standing close to the screen, observing each move that they made. The selection of these three to go against each other was not made at random. The instructors each had to take shifts in analyzing the security cameras. On his shift, he reviewed the footage from the side of the school, on the exact day that Midoriya and Katsuki had shared their first kiss. That along with the rumors circling saying that Midoriya and Uraraka had slept together. To which he reviewed the tapes and noted her coming out of Aoyama's room, not Midoriya's; that which he wasn't in the mood to question it further.

He wanted to know how well the two would work together, and if Midoriya and Bakugo could actually face off after figuring out they liked each other. As of right now, it looked like there were no issues.

Deku kicked Bakugo hard, sending him back to the control panel. He cussed under his breath and looked at the controls once more. Pressing one of the buttons, chains shot out from one of the walls. Deku managed to avoid them. Bakugo picked himself up and rushed towards Deku. He sent an explosion his way, enough to send him back to the wall. Grabbing the chains he rammed into Deku, pinning him down as he connected the chains to Deku's wrists, a bit tighter then he meant to. Deku tried to fight against them, pulling as hard as he could.

Bakugo stepped back, breathing heavy, "it's over" he said as the siren went off, alerting them that they were out of time. Instantly the chains dropped from both Deku's and Uraraka's wrists, they leaned forward breathing heavily as well.

After the battle, they met back in the observation room for analysis.

"So" Mr. Aizawa said, "Can anyone tell me why the villains were able to win in this scenario?"

Momo raised her hands, "Bakugo used the building's advantages to overwhelm them and used his own strength to ensure victory" she said confidently

"Correct, but he also did something I want to ensure all of you are aware of" He said, his gaze meeting Bakugo's, "He used the information he knew about them against them. He got into their heads. Understand the villains we meet will study us, understand our lives and will actively use that against us. Bakugo probably learned this through his experiences this summer"

Bakugo gritted his teeth, but nodded. Deku looked over at him, instinctively moving closer to him. Bakugo hadn't talked to him about his experiences with the villains, but he could guess it wasn't something he liked to remember.

"Anyway, you are released. I'll give you your grades at the beginning of class tomorrow" He said and walked out. The class began making their way to the bus. As Deku tried to follow, he felt someone grab his hand, holding him back. He looked back to see Bakugo standing behind him.

"What's up Kaa-chan?" he asked

Bakugo looked away slightly, "You wanna study together tonight?" he asked

A slight blush coated Izuku's cheeks, "Y-yeah that sounds cool" he said

'I-is this like our first date?' He thought, and Bakugo smiled slightly, looking slightly mischievous.

"Great, how about six in the common area" he said, and Deku nodded. Bakugo walked past him. He swallowed slightly and followed.

'This has got to be our first date then' he thought as he left the observation room.

 _Hope you liked it, let me know what you thought_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Secrets between two**

 _Fair warning for this chapter, I'm not entirely sure which of the first year instructors teaches which subjects. So I identify Aizawa as teaching math, and if that is wrong, then I apologize. Enjoy_

"GOD AIZAWA IS SO DUMB!" Bakugo yelled in frustration, nearly burning the math sheet that lay in front of him. He and Izuku had been studying together for about an hour. A light blush was dawning their cheeks as they worked in silence together. Everyone else was either hanging out in other areas or was up in their room studying. This week they had a massive math exam, so no one was taking any chances with goofing around. The color drained from Izuku's cheeks.

"W-what is it Kacchan?" He asked tentatively, a little scared of the answer. Kacchan turned to him and pointed to one of the problems on his worksheet.

"He wants us to use the stupid formula that he showed us in class, and look at how much work you have to do to do it! However-" He yanked out a piece of scratch paper from his notebook and nearly tore it with writing so fast, "If you use this formula, you only have to do half the damn work!" Izuku stared at the formula that Bakugo was indicating, and saw that he had gotten the same answer that he got through doing the taught method, but indeed with half the work.

"W-Where did you learn that?" he asked, locking eyes with Bakugo.

"A Calculus three class I took one summer in middle school," He said, looking away slightly, "I should have been in a higher math class but it transferred as an elective, so I'm stuck in this lame class."

'Kacchan is truly brilliant' Izuku thought as he went back to his own work, writing the formula in his notebook. He would memorize it to check his answers on the test.

They studied for another hour before they decided to call it a night. Izuku gathered his stuff to head back to his dorm room.

"Hey, come with me back to my dorm," Bakugo said, placing his hand on Izuku's shoulder. A blush overtook Izuku's face. A mischievous smile played on Bakugo's lips.

"I found one of your notebooks earlier, but I left it on my desk," he said and turned towards the elevator. Izuku followed close behind.

'Is that all he wants?' He thought, slightly disappointed.

Bakugo opened the door and led Izuku inside. Izuku had never seen Bakugo's dorm room. It was fairly plain. A bed under the window with the desk in the center of the front wall. A large poster of All Might was taped up on the left wall. Bakugo threw his stuff down next to the desk and grabbed the notebook. Looking down at the notebook, it was the one scorched from middle school.

"Why do you still use this one?" He asked, turning to face Izuku, who was hovering by the door as he closed it behind him.

"Only the covers were burned, and the pages were still good once they dried. Plus it has a lot of useful information in it" Izuku said, sounding slightly defensive as he puffed his chest up. Bakugo walked over to him and placed his left arm over his head, watching him recoil somewhat into himself.

Bakugo's eyes went to the notebook once more, his face blank, "Y-you didn't deserve that"

"Deserve what?" he asked, trying to meet eyes with Bakugo

"Me burning your notebook, and… what I said to you."

"Kacchan, its okay."

"No, it's not!" Bakugo locked eyes with him, eyes narrowing and jaw hardening as he moved closer, completely enveloping Izuku in his shadow, "Damnit it Deku, I told you to kill yourself! How is that okay?!"

"Because that's just how you were back then!" Izuku shouted back at him, "You've changed! And… I forgive you."

Bakugo's face softened, he looked down back at the notebook before locking eyes with Izuku. His face blank, but an emotion showed in his eyes that Izuku couldn't quite identify.

As they stared at one another, Izuku couldn't help but analyze Bakugo's features. How the moonlight defined the lines of his shoulders and his arms. Bakugo wore a black tank top to study in along with gray sweat pants, and he was amazed at how the tank clung to him. His eyes darted from his bright red eyes to his lips. His brain registering how close they were, how easy it would be to reach out and press his lips against his. They were alone after all.

As if reading his mind, Bakugo's hand went to the back of his neck and pulled him forward, connecting his lips firmly with Izuku's. Izuku's arms wrapped around the blonde's back and lightly traced the lines of his shoulder blades.

The kiss was like fire, roaring with the energy that they usually saved for sparing. Their hands explored each other's frames. Izuku's hands roamed up Bakugo's chest, studying the lines and planes of his abs and pecs, while bakugo's hand tangled in Izuku's hair and his arm wrapped around his waist.

For a moment Bakugo's lips left Izuku's, exploring down his neck as he lifted the green haired boy up and pressed him against the dorm door. Hips are grinding against each other, earning soft groans from Izuku's lips. Bakugo lightly suckled the area where his shoulder and his neck met, earning another delectable sound from his green haired counterpart. His mouth disconnected from his neck and reclaimed his lips, allowing the battle of passion to continue. He carried Izuku over to the bed and laid him down, pressing him into the mattress as he got on top of him. Izuku's hands were reaching up and tangling into his hair so he wouldn't lose contact. Their passions and tensions finally free to be expressed.

When they separated, both had a light layer of sweat coating their skin, shirts ruffled and hair messier than usual. Bakugo laid next to Izuku, attempting to catch his breath. Izuku rolled over and laid on Bakugo's chest as Bakugo wrapped his arms around him, almost automatically.

"You know we can't tell anyone about this right," Bakugo said after a few moments of staring at the ceiling

Izuku looked up at him, "Kacchan if your worried that people won't accept us-"

Bakugo's eyes narrowed slightly, "Come on Deku, I know you're not that stupid."

Izuku blushed, and Bakugo continued, "You heard what Aizawa said, the villains are studying us. When they kidnapped me, they knew my goals and aspirations, not just my desire to win. If we reveal this, then they would know who to target, thus putting us both in danger."

Izuku looked down and snuggled into him, "Yeah your right. Sorry"

Bakugo rolled his eyes, "you are so oblivious sometimes" He ran his hand through Izuku's green hair.

"This is my first relationship" Izuku whispered, a blush coating his cheeks

"Mine too."

Izuku locked eyes with Bakugo, "W-what really?"

"Don't act so surprised."

"B-but surely some girls liked you in middle school-"

"There were, but I turned them down. I wanted to be a hero, and I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that."

"B-but now?"

"We have the same goals."

'That makes sense' Izuku thought. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he used to have a crush on Bakugo in middle school. Some nights he would imagine being in this exact position, a night of studying turning into making out and never wanted to let the other one go. It was like a dream. He laid his head against Bakugo's chest, listening to the blonde's heartbeat. A sweet scent filled his nose.

'H-how is he so comfortable' he thought, his eyes slowly closing as he began to dose. As Bakugo realized that he was starting to fall asleep, he reached over to his night stand, the clock said 10:10pm. He made sure an alarm was set for the morning and rolled over onto his side, holding Izuku close as he buried his nose in his hair.

'Silly Deku, Did I wear you out already?' He thought as he started to dose as well. That night would be the best night of sleep they had since starting back at school.

 _Let me know what you think_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Escaping notice**

Izuku awoke to a strange alarm. His normal alarm was an All Might digital alarm clock that made a beeping sound. However, this sound was a blaring sound, like when he set an alarm on his phone during breaks when studying. He reached up and touched the front of his phone, and the blaring thankfully stopped. He adjusted himself slightly and felt the blankets grip him tighter, his pillow firmer than usual. He tried to pull one of the blankets free from him and felt soft bare skin. His eyes slowly opened and he blinked a few times before realizing that he was looking directly at Bakugo's sleeping face. His face flushed bright red.

'I-I slept over?!" He thought, sure they hadn't done anything beyond making out, but now came the issue of what would people think if they saw the two of them coming out together. He covered his face with his hands, feeling the heat from his cheeks. He peaked through his fingers at Bakugo's sleeping face. He almost looked serene. Izuku scooted closer to him, lightly caressing his cheek. He had never seen him so calm, like he had no worries when he entered Dream Land. Izuku's mind floated back to the events of the previous night. Besides when he was fighting, he had never felt such passion in a singular moment. Bakugo knew how to bring out a different side of him. A fire in him that he didn't really know existed. Whether it was in fighting or making out, he knew just what to do to send his emotions sky high.

The blaring filled the room again. This time Bakugo lifted his hand and grabbed the phone. Turning the offending noise off for good and slowly opened his eyes to meet Izuku's. He blinked a few times before letting out a large yawn and slowly got on top of Izuku. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the green-haired boy's softly before slowly pulling back.

"Good Morning" he said before climbing off Izuku and heading over to his closet to gather his stuff for a shower. Izuku's mind was reeling.

'H-how is he so calm about this?!' He thought as he slowly got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked down to the floor and grabbed the notebook that had been abandoned during their activities. He walked over and put it in his backpack by Bakugo's desk, not a hundred percent sure how it got over there. He turned to face Bakugo.

"Hey Kacchan?" He asked

"What's up?" Bakugo responded, getting his uniform in a pile along with his soap.

"W-well, one thing I forgot to mention last night" he said, Bakugo turned to him. His stare icy as he slowly put down his stuff on the closet shelf, "O-one person knows"

Within seconds Izuku was sitting on the desk, Bakugo's face inches from his own to the point where he could feel his warm breath on his face. Bakugo had him trapped with hands planted on either side of him and his hips firmly placed between his legs. Bakugo had to admit that he definitely wanted to assume this position under different circumstances, though now he needed answers.

"Who knows" he said, his voice low with an almost growl to it. A bright blush overtook Izuku's face.

"U-uraraka" Izuku said, a slight squeak in his voice. Each time he would attempt to move back Bakugo would press to him harder. He had to do everything in his power to keep his composure.

"How the hell does Pink Cheeks know?!" Bakugo barked at him, digging his nails into the desk.

"S-She saw us when I was talking with you in the ally way, and when I-I kissed you"

Bakugo let out a large sigh, lightly resting his forehead on Izuku's shoulder, "And your certain she is the only one who knows?"

Izuku swallowed slightly, "Y-yes I'm sure. No one else would have followed us"

Bakugo lightly nuzzled Izuku's neck, "do you trust her?"

Izuku closed his eyes, his face getting a deeper shade of red with each touch, "Y-yes, she won't tell anyone"

Bakugo placed light wet kisses on his neck and nipped at him playfully, earning a slight squeak from the smaller boy, "Well, if you trust her, then I guess I have too as well" He slowly pulled back and locked eyes with Izuku, cupping his face and kissing him gently before turning back to his shower supplies.

Izuku's head was swimming. He had no idea how Bakugo had this effect on him. He slowly got off the desk, his legs almost shaking from the excitement.

"I have got to go take a shower" Bakugo said and turned towards the door.

"Wait!" Izuku said, "If we want to keep this a secret then we can't leave together! And people will become suspicious if you leave and then I leave randomly out of your room"

Bakugo hadn't thought about that, 'shit' he thought and turned back towards his closet. Pulling out one of his hoodies, he threw it to Izuku.

"Take this and your stuff, pull the hood up so no one recognizes you. If anyone questions it, I'll tell them to fuck off or make something up" He said, and Izuku nodded before pulling the hoodie on. It was a bit big on him, since Bakugo had always preferred his clothes a bit baggy.

"I'm going to go take a shower, wait five minutes and then get back to your dorm" Bakugo said and leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips. Izuku nodded, pulling the hood up and pulling on his backpack

"I'll see you in class" he said and Bakugo nodded before leaving. Izuku counted the minutes before slowly leaving himself. He looked both ways before slowly closing Bakugo's door. He looked up at the security camera in the hallway. The teachers wouldn't really question why he was coming out of Bakugo's room. He looked down to the floor and made his way over to the elevator, nearly running into Kirishima.

"S-sorry" He said and Kirishima laughed.

"No problems dude, what did you get lost or something on the way to the showers?" Kirishima said. Izuku's face flushed red.

"S-something like that" He said and jumped into the elevator as soon as the doors opened, "W-well got to go! See you in class!" he said as the elevator doors closed.

Kirishima looked at the elevator confused for a moment before a smile broke on his face. He had been coming out of the elevator when Izuku left Bakugo's dorm. He was also certain that was Bakugo's hoodie. With the information that Bakugo told him and Izuku's reaction, he could easily put together what happened.

'Thank god they finally got together' He thought and whistled as he walked back to his dorm.

 _Let me know what you think! I'm going to try to get into a schedule regarding posting new chapters! Hope you liked it._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: How to relationship**

Over the next month, Izuku and Bakugo became almost inseparable. They studied together, spared together, worked out together and ate lunch together. Many of their classmates began to notice, and it furthered the rumors that Bakugo was on drugs, which they ignored.

Izuku became amazed at how reliant he became on Bakugo. Bakugo aided him in refining his fighting style, pointing out and occasionally taking advantage of flaws in his style when they spared. He also helped Izuku get stronger. All Might had given him a workout schedule at the beginning of the semester, and when he would max out; All Might advised him to add ten pounds, however; when he worked out with Bakugo, Bakugo would add fifteen pounds. It may not seem like much more, but the results were evident rather quickly. He could tell Bakugo noticed as well, and it was clear he liked what he was seeing.

Though not all of their nights spent together were fits of passion and fiery make out sessions. Some nights they simply laid on Bakugo's bed, talking about their day or their aspirations or anything at all.

Bakugo sat in Recovery Girl's office, sitting calmly in the normal position.

"How are you today Bakugo" she asked, holding her notebook ready to take notes.

"Pretty good, glad it's Friday" He said, slightly shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Studying mostly. We have a big exam on Monday in English. Izuku and I have been studying all week."

She smiled softly, "Speaking of Izuku, have you had a chance to talk to him"

A soft blush grazed his cheeks and he looked down, "Y-yeah"

"And what has come of it?"

His blush deepened, "W-w- we're dating" he mumbled.

Her smile widened and she clapped her hands together, "Wonderful, and how is it going?"

He met her eyes, "It's… it's kind of amazing actually" he looked down, "I-its nice having someone to talk to, someone who knows me like no one else does."

"Its good for you have someone like that in your life, and how are your supplemental courses going"

He relaxed in his seat, "They are pain in my ass. Mostly tedious"

"The training course starts next week, have you talked to him about that?"

He looked down, "No… I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him about it"

"You won't be able to see him very much during that time, and that may prove to be quite difficult"

"Yeah… it probably will be"

"I suggest you talk with him about it"

Bakugo nodded and she wrote down her final notes, "That will be all for today. I will see you next week"

Bakugo nodded and slowly gathered his stuff and left her office

Izuku was studying while waiting for Bakugo in the library. They had talked about his therapy sessions, though not in great detail.

All Might searched through the shelves and finally found Izuku, "Hey Midoryia"

Izuku looked up from his papers, "Oh hey All Might"

"May I talk to you in the teacher's lounge" All Might asked, pointing behind him and Midoryia nodded, gathering up his things.

He sat down in the chair across the coffee table as All Might as sat on the couch.

"How have your classes been going?" He asked and Izuku smiled.

"They are going well. Their difficult, but I know I can get through them"

"T-that's good."

Izuku furrowed his brow in confusion, "You didn't call me in here to talk to me about classes did you?" He asked

"Sharp as always" All might gave an slight laugh, "Actually Eraser asked me to come and speak with you"

"E-Eraser?"

"Yeah," He rubbed the back of his head, "I- I wanted to say congratulations on your and Bakugo's new relationship"

A deep blush overtook Izuku's face, "W-Wait! How did you know?!"

"Eraser saw you two kiss on the security cameras and showed me the footage, and I noticed the two of you beginning to hang out more and more. Not to mention that many times I've seen you sneaking out of his room in the morning."

The blush on Izuku's face deepened and he hid his face in his hands. "I-I don't know what to say"

All Might let out a deep laugh, "Hey, don't worry about it. I can understand young love. However, Eraser asked me to make sure that it doesn't affect your schooling"

Izuku attempted to meet his gaze, "A-affect my schooling?"

All Might smiled, "Though I know you want to be around each other for many reasons, you two still have to follow the rules. So try sleeping in your own room if you don't mind"

The color left Izuku's face and he bowed his head low, "Y-yes sir!"

All Might let out another loud laugh, "Hey no need to be so formal. To be honest I'm just really glad that you guys aren't try to kill each other anymore"

"Y-yeah" Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry to cut this short All Might, but I really need to get back to studying"

"Absolutely" he said as Izuku shuffled out of the room. A smile spread across his face as he looked out the window of the teacher's lounge.

'I thought they were just rivals, how foolish of me' He thought

Izuku laid on Bakugo's stomach as they both read the chapters assigned for English. The silence like a comfortable blanket surrounding the both of them. Occasionally Bakugo would play with a piece of Izuku's hair as he read. Izuku looked at his phone and noticed the time.

"It's getting late, I better get going" He said, breaking the silence and slowly getting up and putting his book in his bag. Bakugo looked up from his book and set it down, looking at the time.

"It's only nine o'clock. It's not that late" He said, sitting up on the bed and scooting over to the edge of the bed. Izuku pulled his backpack onto his back. Bakugo reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to him. A soft smile spread across Izuku's face.

"All Might found me and talked to me today" He said softly

"Yeah? And what did he have to say?" Bakugo replied, his arms slowly snaking around Izuku and holding him against him. Izuku rested his arms on Bakugo's shoulders, playing with the hair on the back of the blonde's head.

"He knows about us. I know he won't say anything to anyone, however; he said that Mr. Aizawa would prefer if I slept in my dorm"

Bakugo said nothing, simply leaned up and placed soft kisses on Izuku's neck and shoulder. Izuku blushed and closed his eyes, leaning into the kisses until he felt Bakugo pulling him towards the bed. He pulled away slightly, the blush deepening.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, slightly startled

Bakugo looked away slightly, his expression unreadable, "You remember that training camp that I have to attend to get my provisional license?" Bakugo said

"Y-yeah?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"That's next week, and it will be a three week long thing"

Izuku's eyes widened in realization, "S-so we won't be able to hang out. W-will we?"

Bakugo's gaze met his, a sadness to his eyes that he hadn't seen before, "Yeah…"

Izuku swallowed the lump forming in his throat, "I-I'm going to miss you" he whispered

Bakugo lightly nuzzled Izuku's neck, "Same here"

Izuku felt his heart ache slightly. Being with Bakugo was like living in a thunder storm. When they hung out together, like tonight; it was like listening to the rain. Calming and comfortable. However, when they spared or made out, his heart pounded in his chest like thunder and each touch electric as lightning. Before he knew it, he had become addicted to it. The idea of that being taken away, even for a short period of time, made his heart ache. His gaze met Bakugo's once again, and he could tell the blonde was feeling it too. For years they thought they hated one another, now they couldn't even stand to be apart.

Bakugo placed a light kiss on Izuku's lips, slowly pushing Izuku's backpack off his shoulders. Izuku let it fall to the floor, hypnotized by Bakugo's gaze.

"Stay" Bakugo whispered, lightly pulling him back onto the bed. Izuku climbed into his lap.

"Okay" he whispered before their lips connected. Passion flowing like water through them. If this would be the last night they would spend together for the next few weeks, then they were going to make the most of it.

 _A bit of a longer chapter than normal. Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think and I will try to update on Monday_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Worst road trip ever**

 _Quick Disclaimer: I do like Todoroki. However, I also believe that he would be fairly protective of Deku. Also be aware there is a lot of cussing in this chapter. So enjoy_

Bakugo and Todoroki sat facing each other on opposite sides of the bus. Being the only two from Class 1-A that failed the provisional exam, they were the only ones besides the driver and Mr. Aizawa occupying the large bus. Mr. Aizawa sat in the front of the bus asleep. They had taken their English exam that morning, packed up their stuff and were rushed onto the bus.

'I just barely got to say goodbye to Izuku' Bakugo thought bitterly, looking out the windows behind him. He let his mind wander to the many ways he would rather be spending this time, a good majority of them involving the green-eyed boy, and with a few of them involving things like burning to death, frost bite, and being eaten alive by poisonous bugs.

He heard Todoroki clear his throat and turned to glare at him. Todoroki met his gaze with an icy stare of his own.

"I have a question for you" Todoroki stated, folding his hands in his lap.

"Spit it out Icy-Hot" He barked, his jaw tightening.

"What is your relationship to Midoryia now"

Bakugo's brow furrowed slightly before settling back into a glare, "None of your damn business" He couldn't figure out why Todoroki would even care.

Todoroki raised an eyebrow, "Midoryia is my friend. I know the history that you two have and how long you tormented him. Now you two are attached at the hip? It doesn't make any sense."

Bakugo grit his teeth, "I told you it's none of your fucking business!" He held up his hand as sparks shot off it.

"No fighting on the bus" Mr. Aizawa said, they turned to see him still asleep. Bakugo settled back in his seat and glared at Todoroki.

"Did you black mail him?" Todoroki said

Bakugo turned to look back out the window and tried to ignore him, trying to hold on to the final threads of self-control he had left.

"I've seen him come out of your bedroom in the morning, wearing your hoodie and trying to be discrete. Did you manage to bully him into your bed?"

That was it. Bakugo shot up and grabbed the front of Todoroki's uniform. Both of them waited for Aizawa to react, but he remained silent

"Listen here Half-and-Half! You better shut your fucking mouth or I'll shut it for you! You don't know anything you hear!" He yelled, smoke rising from the front of Todoroki's uniform. He shoved him into his seat and sat back down.

"If I'm so wrong then why don't you correct me?" Todoroki said, slouched over slightly in the seat.

"I told you it's none of your fucking business! What he and I do is between the two of us."

"So there is something going on between you two?"

Bakugo was certain if this trip lasted even a second longer he would flip the bus. He already didn't want to be here to begin with, and now this stupid bastard was accusing him of unspeakable things. He looked at the bus's GPS. The training camp was being held in the next town, which was about an hour away from their school. They still had forty-five minutes to go.

He sighed and glared at Todoroki, "Look, I don't know what kind of fucked up relationships you have seen in your life, but just know that it isn't like that"

Todoroki's eyes narrowed, "I know how naïve Midoryia can be." he said, "especially around you"

"Yeah, well he chose to be with me" Bakugo hadn't meant to let it slip, but this conversation was beginning to get under his skin.

"Under what circumstances?"

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!"

"You often threaten other's lives, did you threaten his?"

Bakugo's hands came down on the seat, sparks shooting from the collision, "How many times to I have to say it?! Our relationship is consensual! He chose to be with me and kissed me to seal the deal! He stays in my room when we are too comfortable to move! Now shut your fucking face!"

His face was red, whether it be with embarrassment or with anger he wasn't quite sure. He was pissed that this idiot was able to get so much out of him.

'Though who wouldn't under these circumstances?' He thought, though that explanation seemed to pacify him for now. Todoroki turned and looked out the front window. Bakugo pulled out his phone, noticing a message from Izuku.

 _You'll do amazing Kacchan! I can't wait to see when you get back! ^3^_

A blush overtook his face. His heart racing and his stomach tightening. His mind raced trying to figure out how to respond, his thumb slightly trembling.

Todoroki noticed this change. He blinked a few times, trying to understand what he was seeing. Since he and Bakugo had first met, he always viewed him a strong adversary with a heart of stone. However, seeing him react to what seemed like a message from Midoryia. Was this even the same person?

Bakugo swallowed slightly, typing back a response message.

 _Thanks… Can't wait to see you too._

VVVV

Izuku smiled at the message from Bakugo, a light blush coating his cheeks. He knew that Bakugo wasn't always the best with words, but it was nice seeing him try. His heart ached slightly at the thought of him being away these next three weeks. So he prayed they would pass quickly.

"Hey, earth to Deku" Uraraka said, waving her hand in front of his face. He looked up.

"Oh sorry, what were we talking about?" He asked, the blush getting deeper. He had asked Uraraka to help him study this afternoon, and they were currently hanging out in her room, sitting on her bed. He felt good about the English test, but he wanted to get a head start on the next chapters. Uraraka took the opportunity to look at his phone.

"Ahhh your talking with Bakugo" She said and his face turned beat red.

"Y-yeah, I just wanted to shoot him a quick message. He's going to be gone for three weeks." He said, a slight sadness in his voice.

Her heart ached slightly. Though she had accepted that she and Deku wouldn't be together, it was still a little hard to hear he was with someone else.

"How are things going between you two? You two seem to be hanging out a lot now" She said, trying to sound non-cholent.

He smiled, "A-amazing honestly. Maybe it's just that we're in that, 'honeymoon stage', but he just brings out a different side of me you know"

She nodded in agreement, "Though it doesn't leave much time for hanging out with your friends does it?"

He looked at her confused, "W-what do you mean?"

"Well like you and Ida used to work out together, and you guys haven't done that in weeks"

"W-well yeah but.."

"And you guys eat with us at lunch, but he always seems disinterested in the conversation"

"T-that's just how he is…"

"Plus from what you've told me before, he's always been a bit of a loose cannon. Well, even like the final exam last semester, he spent as much time hitting you as he did hitting All Might"

He looked down at the floor, his hair shielding his eyes, "Y-your point?"

"I'm just saying, what is he going to do when you two fight? I just worry that you could end up in a really bad situation being with him" She looked down at her notebook. Izuku closed his with a loud smack, making Uraraka jump.

"I've got to go" He said, gathering his stuff and leaving her dorm, hastily making his way back to his room.

Her mouth formed into a hard line, 'D-did I say something I shouldn't have?' She thought. From what she understood, she was really the only person who knew they were together.

'If I didn't say anything, then who would?' She thought and went back to work.

Izuku entered his dorm room, tossing his stuff to the side and sat on his bed. Though he was surrounded by All Might's smiling face, the room felt oddly barren. He pulled out his phone and went to his pictures.

About two weeks ago he had been hanging out with Bakugo in his dorm. Bakugo was reading news articles over his shoulder as he sat nestled against the blonde's chest, his arms draped around the green-haired boy's waiste.

"Hey let's take a picture" he said, a big goofy grin across his face. Bakugo rolled his eyes. Izuku reached out to get them both in frame and Bakugo glared slightly, sticking his tongue out as Izuku took the picture. The image made him laugh.

"Come on, smile!" He said, placing his hand on Bakugo's cheek. Bakugo chuckled, burying his nose in Izuku's hair.

"You're better at that than I am" Bakugo whispered, a bright smile forming across his face. A blush grazed Izuku's cheeks. It had been the first time that Bakugo admitted Izuku was better at anything than him. He took the opportunity to take a picture before turning and giving Bakugo a quick peck.

"I'll help you out with that" he said and Bakugo laughed, looking at the last picture that Izuku took.

"Hey, send that to me would you?"

Izuku nodded.

Looking back at the picture now made his heart flutter, though it settled back into the slight ache that had been there since Bakugo got on the bus.

'They don't know the Bakugo I know' He thought, looking down slightly.

 _Let me know what you think! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Check back on Wednesday for Chapter 14_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: First Fight.**

The weeks dragged on for the both of them. The training camp really didn't cover much. Primarily advanced rescue protocols and advanced first aid. Bakugo knew a majority of the first aid. Occasionally in his therapy sessions, Recovery Girl would take the opportunity to cover basic paramedic training with him. They both knew that he wasn't likely to be a hero like All Might, smiling and standing proud as he saved thirty people. However, with his training and with the sessions, he was able to remain calm, and he found that he picked up a lot of the techniques quickly, like getting an IV and setting bones. This could be extremely helpful in disaster situations, and his quirk would allow him to keep enemies at bay to protect the medical team.

Once he and Todoroki had obtained their provisional licenses and were sent back to school, things didn't let up much. They had missed quite a bit while they were gone and had to get caught up before mid-terms. The only times he saw Izuku for an extended period of time was studying and working out, and even then they couldn't give into their desires.

With the class now all acquiring their provisional licenses, they were required to help out in emergency situations. It was still up in the air about whether or not they would be able to take work study positions as first years. Though they were taught about what paperwork needed to be filed with the police after a disaster mission and were required to submit the proper documents after helping out. However, that meant less time to hang out with Izuku.

Bakugo and Izuku saw each other during disaster missions, however; Bakugo typically stayed with the medical team while Izuku worked with the rescue team.

There were many days were Bakugo wanted to kidnap Izuku away for the afternoon. Lock him in his room and hold him. Little did he know that Izuku was feeling the same way. The time that they had spent together, cuddling and hanging out felt like a long past dream. Sometimes he began to wonder if it was even real. The pictures on his phone the only tangible proof that it existed.

It seemed to all come to a head one Thursday. They had been called out to a rescue mission in a town north of Tokyo. The town had been hit by a large hurricane and it was their job to rescue any survivors and aid with treatment. Bakugo stayed close to the paramedic team while Izuku and other work studies and pro's searched the area for survivors. It was actually quite boring and mildly irritating. Until a villain showed up.

The villain wasn't anyone special, though he thought it would be a good idea to try to attack the paramedic station to cause trouble. Izuku and a small team of pros faced off with the villain.

Though he was minor, he proved to be quite the handful. Bakugo went to join the fight as well. Realizing that this was not a good time to attack, the villain quickly tried to escape. Bakugo noticed a glint behind him as he pulled out a gun. Izuku jumped to punch the villain head on, not noticing the gun until it was too late. Bakugo sent a large blast towards them, knocking the villain back towards a fence and knocking him out, as well as blasting Izuku off to the side. The bullet had hit him, but only went through his shoulder. If Bakugo hadn't interfered, it would have gone through his heart.

"Shit!" Bakugo yelled, running over to Izuku's side and helping him up, taking him to the medical team. The wound was a simple hit, and the bullet had exited his arm. They managed to patch him up on scene, but made him promise to see Recovery Girl once he got back to the school.

The bus ride back was quiet and awkward for the two of them. Their classmates buzzed about the mission, though it began to sound like white noise after a while. Irritation was coming off Bakugo in waves. If they traveled much farther then school, Izuku was certain he would drown in it. When they arrived at the school, the two of them went to see Recovery Girl and ensured he was fully healed. After changing into their uniforms they walked back to Bakugo's dorm.

"K-Kacchan, we need to talk" Izuku said, closing the door behind him. In an instant Bakugo's hand was next to his head, sparks flying from his palm.

"Yeah no shit we do"

Izuku's eyes went wide, he hadn't seen Bakugo this angry in a very long time, "T-thank you for saving me" he said, a quiver to his voice.

Bakugo grit his teeth, "Are you an idiot?! You can't be rushing into situations like that!" He yelled, his frustration finally bubbling over.

Izuku eyes narrowed slightly, he was tired and stressed and didn't need a lecture right now, "How was I supposed to know he was going to pull a gun?!" he yelled back at him, his fist tightening.

"You use your fucking eyes! What if I hadn't been there?! You would be fucking dead!"

"I said thank you alright?! Our job requires that we put our lives on the line! It's what we signed up for!"

"So you want to fucking die?!"

Izuku looked away, 'Finally a chance to be alone and this is how we're spending it' He thought. His eyes met Bakugo's again.

"Look, I think we both just need some space tonight. He said and opened the door. Bakugo wanted to stop him, but couldn't, "I'll see you later"

Bakugo went and sat on his bed, holding his face in his hands. Space away from Izuku was the last thing he needed right now.

'DAMN IT!' He thought

 _Trouble in Paradise. Let me know what you think_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Oh what to do.**

The following week as Bakugo sat down in front of Recovery Girl, he was almost shaking. He and Izuku hadn't talked all week. With the paperwork that needed to be finished from the rescue, school and everything else; they didn't have a second to sit down and talk. It angered him beyond belief.

Recovery Girl turned towards him, pulling out her clip board, "What's wrong Bakugo?" she asked.

He grit his teeth, trying his hardest to keep from sparking, "What, no how are you?" He growled.

She was quite shocked at this development, it felt like they had taken several steps back from where they were a week ago, "Normally I would ask that, however; it is clear that something is very wrong"

He knew he was terrible at hiding it, "I-it's nothing" he mumbled as he looked at the floor.

"Bakugo I know-" she began to say before sparks shot off from his hands.

"I FUCKED UP OKAY!" He said, closing his hands. His gaze met hers, tears brimming on the edge of his eyes. She allowed the position change and nodded for him to continue.

"Izuku and I had a fight, now he's not talking to me" he said, finally being able to relax his hands.

Her mouth formed an "o" and she wrote down a few notes, "So did you two break up?"

He paused before he answered, analyzing what was said in the fight, "…N-no we didn't…"

A slight smile pulled at her lips, "That makes things easier doesn't it?"

Bakugo blinked the tears away, meeting her gaze as he relaxed in the chair, furrowing his brow, "H-how so?"

"First, tell me what lead to the fight"

Bakugo looked off to the side, "We were called out to a rescue mission, a villain attacked unexpectedly. When Izuku was fighting him, he pulled a gun. I blasted both of them, Izuku only got shot in the shoulder thanks to the blast."

"That was the gun shot you two came in last week for?"

He nodded, "When we got back to my room, I yelled at him that he needed to be more careful. I probably should have thought through my words, but everything had been piling up for so long that I lost it. He said we needed some space. Since everything that's going on we haven't had much chance to talk"

She smiled, writing down a few notes, "You are right to be worried, young Midoryia is very selfless, and I know I've spoken with him and All Might regarding thinking through his actions. It sounds to me like once you two are able to talk things through, then things should be able to go back to normal"

Bakugo met her gaze, finally feeling like he can breath again, "Y-yeah…"

"May I give you some advice?"

He nodded

"When you talk things over with him, try to remain calm and explain exactly what you are feeling. When he responds, really listen to what he says. If you two want to make this work, communication is going to be your best friend."

He nodded, taking in what she was saying.

She smiled, "you care for him quite a bit don't you?"

A soft laugh escaped his lips, "That is an understatement"

She chuckled slightly, "well, we'll end on that note. You are free to go"

He nodded and grabbed his stuff, trying to figure out the best way to talk to Izuku.

 _Let me know what you think_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Attack**

That was two weeks ago. In that time Bakugo hadn't been able to find time to talk with Izuku. Though it was a bit easier, now that he had a plan. With everything getting in his way, it felt like the universe was conspiring against the two of them. He even approached Uraraka to see if she would help him get some time with Izuku.

"When he's ready to talk to you, he will" she had said, blowing off his concerns.

Things began to lighten up after they took their mid-terms. Though right when they thought they would be able to hang out, they were called out on another rescue mission. A sink hole had opened up in downtown and three buildings had collapsed. They were to assist with first aid and the search and rescue. Bakugo again stayed back with the paramedic team while Izuku and a few of their other classmates joined the search and rescue teams.

Izuku walked down through the debris. The team had split up due to the search area being larger than they originally predicted. He scanned caverns and rubble for possible survivors. The air was heavy with dust and the remaining concrete cracked as he stepped on it. The sunlight appeared broken and jagged on the ground as it showed through the rubble. Nearly the entire area had been cleared already. He was about to head back when he heard a voice.

"Is anyone out there?!" said the voice, deep within one of the caverns formed by the buildings collapse.

"Hello!" He called, "are you hurt?!" He analyzed the cavern. It was definitely unstable, but it looked like it would hold for a while.

"I-I don't think so, but I'm trapped! Help!" the voice called. The voice sounded like a young child. He made his way into the cavern, carefully maintaining his footing.

"I'm coming, hold on okay! You will be okay!" He finally found her deep in the cavern by a large pile of debris. It was a young girl with brown pig tails. He cleared away some of the concrete and picked her up gently. She didn't appear to be hurt, "Come on, we have to get out quickly."

A wicked smile began to spread across the girls face, "Awww but I want you all to myself" she said as she pressed a small button she was holding. A loud explosion rang out as blinding light consumed his vision. Pain struck through his leg, forcing him to his knees as he lost consciousness.

X

He slowly woke up, noticing that he had been moved over to a more stable area of the cavern. He could see light coming in from a large hole in one of the walls of the cavern, and he could see the rubble outside. The next sensation to hit him was pain. A deep, excruciating pain radiating from his right leg. He looked down at it, it was obviously broken. He adjusted himself against the wall he was leaning against, wincing at every movement.

'Shit' he thought, he began to hear a maniacal laugh coming from his left. He turned and met eyes with a young, blonde girl. He didn't recognize her at first, but quickly realized it was Toga.

"It's _so_ nice to see you again, Izuku. It's been far too long." She said, fiddling with a knife.

"T-Toga?!" he said, his eyes widening, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Oh I'm so, so happy that you remembered me! The League staged the sink hole to cause a little trouble. You know we need something fun to do once in a while," She sauntered over to him, leaning down next to him, "And I'm so happy we did! I didn't realize that you would be here, and I get you all to myself." She lightly grazed his broken leg with her hand. The pain shot through him once more.

"I love it when boys can't move. Though you would look much cuter with more blood" She said, turning the knife and burying it in his shoulder. A deafening scream rang from his lips and echoed through the cavern.

X

Bakugo counted all the members of their class and noticed that Izuku wasn't there. He walked over to Denki, who had been on the rescue team with him.

"Hey Pikachu, where's Deku?" He asked, attempting to appear indifferent.

"Oh I haven't seen him since we split up" Denki said, "He went to search the north side of the disaster site"

"I'm going to look for him" He said, and Denki shrugged, walking back towards the rest of class. Todoroki noticed him leaving the area. Curious as well, he slowly followed behind him, staying out of sight.

X

Izuku's throat was raw from screaming, his breaths ragged. He couldn't count how many times she had stabbed him at this point. She had stabbed his arms and legs, leaving his chest and vital organs alone. He could tell that her intention wasn't to kill him. His stomach tightened and cringed from hearing her excited cries and moans from seeing him bleeding. His hero uniform was thoroughly soaked through with his blood, and he felt dizzy, whether it was from the lack of oxygen or the blood loss he wasn't entirely sure.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" she had asked, "Is it that Orchako girl? Or even that cute little frog?"

He glared at her, taking deep ragged breaths. He then heard a cracking sound from outside. He looked out a hole in the wall of the cavern and could see Bakugo standing among the rubble some distance away.

"Deku! Deku where are you" Bakugo yelled.

His eyes widened slightly, "K-kacchan" he whispered. Tears brimmed up in his eyes. His face morphing into desperation. 'H-he came for me' he thought.

Toga's eyes widened slightly as she looked from Izuku to Bakugo.

" _Oh!_ " she said, a large smile forming across her face, " _Oh! Ho!_ "

He turned back to her, his face morphing into a hard glare as she began to laugh.

"You don't have a girlfriend because you play for the other team!" She yelled, laughing loudly. The sound caused Bakugo to turn and search the area near the cavern again. She ducked down and tore open Izuku's sleeve, filling a small vial with blood pouring from one of his wounds. She quickly stood up.

"Well, well, well, how about I go and say hello" She said, swirling the vial around, "I could give him a kiss for you, even if you wanted I could suck his cock for you" she released another maniacal laugh before downing the whole vial. Gray ooze began pouring out of her skin, slowly forming around her body.

He watched in horror as the grey ooze formed into his shape. Her crazed smile plastered on his face.

"How do I look?" she asked, his voice replacing her own. She blew him a kiss before running off in Bakugo's direction.

X

Bakugo was searching one of the caverns nearby when he heard footsteps behind him. Deku stumbled out of the cavern.

He quickly ran over and caught him before he hit the ground, "Izuku!" he said, pulling him close, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm okay, I think I just went too deep into the cavern" Deku said, wrapping his arms tightly around Bakugo. Bakugo held him close for a moment.

"Idiot, I was so worried about you." He whispered, running his hand through Deku's hair.

"I'm glad you're here." Deku whispered back, pulling away slightly and locking eyes with Bakugo. He lightly caressed his cheek. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Bakugo's. Bakugo's eyes widened in surprise though he soon fell into the kiss. They were alone after all.

X

Izuku watched the pair, an anger bubbling up inside him that he had never felt before. He swallowed slightly, trying to find energy in all the pain he was in and took a deep breath.

"KACCHAN!" He screamed as loud as he could, using the last bit of his voice he had left.

Bakugo pulled away from Deku and looked towards the cavern, "What was that?" he asked

As he tried to pull away from Deku, his grip tightened, "I'm sure it was just the wind!" he said, a blush coating his cheeks.

Bakugo looked at him confused, "Izuku come on, we need to check it out. It could be a survivor." he said as he pulled away and walked towards the cavern.

"Bakugo wait!" Deku said, holding up his hand. The blonde turned to him suddenly, his eyes narrowing as his brow furrowed. Deku straightened up slightly.

"What did you call me?" Bakugo asked, his voice like a growl. Deku's brow furrowed in confusion

"Y-your name" He said, unsure as to why Bakugo was acting like this.

"You never call me by my name!" He stalked closer, grabbing Deku's hand and locking eyes with him, "You call my by the nickname you gave me when we were kids."

"W-what are you talking about?" Deku tried to pull his hand away.

"What is my name?!"

"Katsuki Bakugo? What is it you want from me?"

"That's not what you call me!" Deku managed to pull his hand away, looking at Bakugo with a sad and confused expression on his face. Though at this point he knew this person wasn't Izuku. His face hardened and he shot a large explosion at Deku, careful to avoid the cavern he had heard the voice coming from. Deku disappeared from his line of sight until he heard loud laughing from above.

Deku was perched on one of lamp posts that hadn't quite fallen over, "So you figured me out, huh?" The green haired boy said, a large crazed smile spread across his face. He slipped a knife out from the his belt pointed it at Bakugo.

"Now, how about I watch you bleed!" he said and launched towards Bakugo. He dodged the attack, sending another large explosion towards his opponent. This time Deku wasn't able to dodge. He flew back with the force of the explosion and his back collided with one of the concrete walls. Bakugo took the opportunity and jumped on top of him, shoving his face into the concrete and applying quirk erasing hand cuffs. Standard issue for all licensed heroes.

The gray ooze began to form again and slough off, revealing an angered and bruised Toga underneath, "You are no fun!" she yelled, and he handcuffed her feet as well. He pulled out a tracker from his pocket and applied it to her shirt and sent a quick message to the cops.

"Don't get any ideas" He growled. He heard a cracking sound from a nearby ally way. He turned towards it, expecting another fight. Todoroki appeared from the shadow and walked towards them.

"Why the hell did you follow me Icy-Hot?!" He growled, standing up straight.

Todoroki stared back silently and glanced towards Toga squirming on the ground.

"Get her out of here!" he barked, turning away and running towards the cavern. Todoroki looked at her, realizing he couldn't leave her there; he hoisted her onto his shoulder and carried her to the police.

X

Izuku attempted to focus on staying conscious. He had lost a lot of blood. He had no clue if Bakugo had heard him, though the sounds of explosions outside was promising. Tears rolled down his face. The pain was overwhelming. The wounds on his arms stung and his leg ached. Through the haze forming in his mind he could hear what sounded like someone calling his name. He turned to see a shadowy figure above him.

"K-Kacchan?" he whispered. The figure's words were muffled and distant. He could barely understand what he was saying. The figure moved toward him after a moment. He could feel someone placing their hands around his leg. There was a short pause before sudden, red-hot pain shot through his leg and then his body. He screamed out and his vision went black as darkness overcame him again.

X

Bakugo ran into the cavern, desperate to find Izuku. He spotted him settled up against the concrete wall.

"Izuku!" He yelled, running over and leaning down next to him. His injuries were bad, and the concrete beneath him was stained with his blood, "Izuku can you hear me?!"

"K-Kacchan?" he whispered, his eyes gray and blank. He probably wouldn't remain conscious for much longer. He noted Izuku's broken leg. He quickly pulled out spare bandages from his pockets. He always kept spares with him when he worked with the medical team and grabbed two sticks from the rubble.

"I need to set your bone in order to move you safely. I'm going to set it on three, okay" He said, looking at Izuku's face. He was barely responding.

"One… two… THREE!" He said, pushing the bone back into alignment. Izuku let out a deafening scream and slumped against the wall. Bakugo quickly splinted the bone before picking him up. He carried him out of the cavern and quickly ran back to the medical team.

"I need help over here!" He yelled as he approached them. His classmates tried to get closer, but he pushed them away. The paramedics ran over to him and aided Izuku onto a stretcher.

"His name is Izuku Midoryia, he is a first year at UA high school and was found with multiple stab wounds! His right leg was noted to have sustained an oblique displaced fracture of the femur! I was able to set it upon finding him. He's lost a lot of blood and has lost consciousness! I'll be riding along with him!" Bakugo yelled to the paramedic as they loaded him into the ambulance. Bakugo jumped into the back as the paramedics attempted an IV.

"Damn it let me do it!" He yelled, pulling on gloves and quickly completing the IV. With how much blood Izuku had lost, it was difficult, luckily Bakugo never missed.

Urraraka pushed her way through the crowd and saw Izukus mangled body splayed out on the stretcher. Her eyes widened in terror.

"Get him back to UA and to Recovery Girl! _Fast!_ " one of the paramedics yelled at the driver and they were quickly on their way. The other heros stayed behind to finish their work.

"I wonder what happened." Uraraka said, watching as the ambulance drove away. Lights were blaring and the siren was on full volume. Todoroki appeared behind her.

"He met the villain Toga. It looked like she attacked him" He said calmly. She looked over at Toga, currently being helped into a police car. Uraraka's eyes widened as she looked at her. 'S-She did all of that?!' She thought. Since she had faced off against Toga before, she thought she knew what she was capable of. She had no idea she was capable of _this_.

 _A long one. Let me know what you think_ _😊 I love reading your reviews_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Healing**

Upon arrival to the school, Recovery Girl rushed Izuku into an open bed. With receiving report from the EMS, she determined that he would need a blood transfusion. She quickly used his quirk to heal his broken leg and the open wounds. Luckily, they had a school-wide blood drive a few weeks ago and Izuku had been one of the donors. That along with fluids should hold him over with rest.

"What gauge is his IV" she asked one of the EMS.

"18 gauge" Bakugo answered for him, sitting next to Izuku's bed, eyes locked on his sleeping face as he intertwined their fingers together.

Recovery Girl smiled, 'Perfect' she said and grabbed the pint of blood. Things began to quiet down once EMS left and she got the blood and fluids hanging. Izuku's breath was slightly labored, which was to be expected after all that he experienced. Bakugo never left his side through it all. She pulled up a stool and sat across the bed from Bakugo.

"Were you the one that started the IV?" she asked

"Was I not supposed to?" he asked, his eyes never faltering from Izuku's sleeping frame.

"I'm glad you did. Not many people would have been able to get such a large needle into him after that kind of blood loss."  
He forced out a laugh, a smile slightly pulling at his lips.

"Plus I trained you, it would only be expected that you would be able to perform such as task." that made him smile.

"I'm guessing you set his bone as well" she continued, eyes wandering to his right leg. They had replaced the bandages and sticks with a proper splint when he came in. Though the bone was completely healed, she wanted to keep it straight to allow the muscles to recover.

He nodded, "I wouldn't have been able to move him if I hadn't."

"I'm glad, if you hadn't it may have not healed as easily as it did. He may only need to wear a brace when he wakes up."

Bakugo nodded and a silence fell over them, Bakugo's thumb stroking the side of Izuku's hand.

"W-when do you think he is going to wake up?" he asked

"He may sleep through the night, or he may be up in a few hours. I can't ever be sure with him."

He nodded, tracing one of the scars on Izuku's hand, "A-After we fought at Ground Beta, All Might told me that I feared his heart." he whispered

"Do you?" she asked, almost wanting to grab her clip board.

"No, it's not his heart I fear, it's my own. I never wanted to give anyone my heart, to never give anyone the opportunity to hurt me. To care for someone else, to let them hold that power was a weakness and would only get in my way." he said, his expression unreadable.

"Has that belief changed?"

"Yes, he can have my heart. Do what ever he pleases with him. Love it, hurt it, I don't care. He can keep it forever if it meant I never had to see him like this ever again"

Her heart warmed at his statement, but a worry took over her mind. They both strived to be the top heroes, and with success in this field came a great deal of pain. They were putting their lives on the line every day and would continue to do so until they were either killed or retired. Young Midoryia understood that, and often looked death in the eye with no fear or remorse for the actions that brought him there.

"You need to ensure that he understands the weight of the gift, Katsuki. Caring for someone, and having someone to protect can be a great source of strength for a hero. However, if you never want to see him in a position like this again; you have to give him something to live for."

Bakugo nodded. Izuku was always reckless if it meant protecting the ones he loved. Bakugo had never had something like that before, and now that he did; he knew it was his job to ensure that this never happened again. Maybe All Might was right, that together they would be heroes like no other. Together, they could ensure that neither was killed by this profession.

"He needs rest, and as do you." She said, glancing at his vital signs before making her way back to her desk.

"I'm not leaving until he wakes up!" He barked, his grip on his hand tightening slightly.

"I'm not going to allow you to stay in here. He has a history of seizures, and I haven't covered what to do when a patient begins to have a seizure with you"

"Well I told you I'm not going!"

"Yes you are."

He growled slightly, though he knew it was useless arguing with her. He looked back at Izuku. He had finally relaxed, his breathing no longer labored. Bakugo brushed his green hair from his eyes and lightly caressed his cheek.

"C-can you tell him to come and see me when he wakes up?" he asked quietly.

"I'll make sure that you are the first person he sees when he leaves here" she said, smiling at him. He nodded and got up, slowly untangling his fingers from Izuku's hand. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on Izuku's lips, a small tear falling onto his cheek.

"I-I'll see you soon" he whispered before walking out of her office. Her heart ached for the two of them.

 **X**

Izuku slept through the remainder of the afternoon and into the night. It was about 11pm when he finally woke up. The infirmary was dark around him with the only lights coming from the machines around him and the moonlight. The moon light gave a soft glow to the white walls and furniture around him. He looked out the window to see a tree swaying slightly with the wind.

'I-I'm back at school' he thought. His memories about all that happened were fussy and jumbled. The only things he could remember clearly was the pain and a few random instances. The pain was still there, though now it resided as a slight ache.

He sat up, his bones popping and his muscles groaning in protest. His stomach growled slightly. He blinked and saw a small table set up for him, on it was a sandwich and some chips, along with a pudding cup. He pulled the table closer and unwrapped the sandwich.

"Now don't eat too fast." Recovery Girl said, smiling, "You don't want to give yourself a stomach ache."

He nodded quickly, taking a large bite but chewing slowly and pausing in between bites, allowing his stomach to realize its' requests had been answered.

"You've had quite the afternoon, haven't you?" she said, pulling up a stool and running a thermometer over his forehead while he ate, writing down the temperature on a small clipboard, "though your injuries are doing much better then when you came in, how is your leg?"

He moved it slightly under the table, "I-it's a little sore, but feels okay."

She nodded, "I'm glad."

He finished his meal and looked around, noting that they were the only two in the infirmary. His mind floated back to the events of the afternoon, a warm feeling came over him as he remembered Bakugo finding him.

"W-where is Kaksuki?" He asked, the name sounded foreign coming from his lips. However, he knew that she probably didn't know Kacchan's nickname.

"He wanted to stay, but I sent him away to get some rest." she said.

A frown formed on his lips, 'He's probably furious at me.' he thought, 'maybe its best if I leave him alone.'

"He wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you once I let you leave here" she said nonchalantly.

He looked down slightly, "W-why would he want to see me?" He asked, the only memory that was coming through clearly now was Toga and Bakugo kissing. Though his mind had changed the memory, no longer was Toga wearing his face. Instead, she in her normal form had been the one that kissed him. It made Izuku's stomach turn and his fists tighten.

"Probably wanting to ensure that his boyfriend is alright, talk with him, cuddle or what ever else you two do when no one is around" she said. Her words broke his train of thought and a deep blush appeared on his face.

"W-w-wait?! How do y-you know about that?!" He asked, locking eyes with her. He could feel steam leaving his face.

She chuckled slightly at his reaction, "Lets just say a little birdy told me." she said. Izuku covered his face with his hands, "So how about I get the paperwork to get you out of here?"

Izuku's heart raced, making the vital sign monitor beep at him. On the one hand, he wanted nothing more than to run to Bakugo. Wrap his arms around him and do everything he could to erase the memory of Toga kissing him from his brain. On the other hand, he knew Bakugo would be pissed at him for going into an unknown area alone. He may yell at him for letting Toga over power him, and he didn't want to deal with that right now.

Recovery Girl walked over to her desk and organized the paperwork on her clipboard. She could see the distress on Izuku's face. A smile broke on her face.

'Oh young love. One fight and they think the world is over' she thought and made her way back to her stool.

"He cares for you quite a bit. He hates seeing you hurt" She said, his eyes widened slightly and he looked towards her. The blush on his face beginning to lessen.

"I-it's part of our job. I accepted that a long time ago." he said, looking down at the scars around his hand.

"That doesn't mean it cannot be prevented. I know you wish to be like All Might. However, you have now seen that even he is not indestructible. If Bakugo threw himself into battle and came back barely breathing, exactly how would you feel?"

Izuku's mouth formed into a hard line. He didn't want to answer. He knew that Bakugo wouldn't do something like that. He was brilliant and strong; he would never allow himself to get that injured. His eyes widened slightly. He had taken that fact for granted, and had never applied it to himself, and that was the point Bakugo had been trying to make.

"Bakugo wishes to share his life with you" She said, placing a pen on the clipboard and handing it to him, "Could you spare your life if it meant you would spend forever with him?"

The thought took his breath away. Images flashing through his mind of them working together, living together. One day getting the courage to ask him to marry him, and a large wedding with all their friends. His stomach filled with butterflies, a blush overtaking his cheeks.

Her smile widened at his expression. She wasn't sure if what she had said resonated with him, but it at least got the wheels turning.

"Now I just need you to sign here. I'll go over a few things with you and you can leave, that sounds alright?" she said, and he swallowed slightly, nodding.

She explained to him that he would need to wear a stabilizing brace for two weeks to ensure that his muscles recovered from his bone being broken. He nodded along, barely paying attention. His brain was spinning with conflicting emotions. Part of him wanted to run and hide away from the world, while another part wanted to run as fast as his legs would take him to Bakugo.

After she let him leave the infirmary, he walked back to the locker room and changed into uniform. His mind reeling on what he should do. Before he knew it he was back at the dorms, and standing in front of Bakugo's door. His legs had made the decision for him.

 _Let me know what you think_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Throwing caution to the wind**

Bakugo had changed into his sweats when he had gotten back to his room, though he hadn't been able to sleep a wink. He sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand through his hair. He looked at his alarm clock. It was about twelve thirty. He began to wonder if Izuku had woken up yet. He had left his door unlocked in case Izuku came to find him. He heard a light knock on his door, his heart fluttering slightly.

"I-It's open" he said, staring at the door. Silence fell over the room for a moment before the door opened. Izuku slinked in and closed the door behind him, leaning up against it. Bakugo stood up.

"Izuku!" He said, rushing over to him. He stopped suddenly about three feet away from him. He wanted to wrap his arms around Izuku, to press his lips against his and forget the day. Except, he knew that they needed to talk first. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"H-how's your leg?" he asked, his eyes falling on the brace around Izuku's upper thigh.

"G-good, Recovery Girl said that the bone is all healed. She just wants me to wear the brace for a couple of weeks. She said the muscles needed time to recover." Izuku said, looking down slightly, leaning heavily against the door.

The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut through with a knife. They stood in silence as millions of unsaid words floating around them. Neither confident enough in expressing their feelings to speak.

"I-I'm sorry." Bakugo said, finally breaking the silence.

Izuku's eyes met his, his eyes widening and a look of confusion overtaking his face, "W-what?" he asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer. He knew that Bakugo often felt responsible for what went on around him, however; how could he feel responsible for the attack?

"I-I'm sorry I yelled at you. Y-you didn't need that" he said through gritted teath. He rubbed the back of his neck before his eyes locked with Izuku's. Izuku looked down slightly, glad that his assumptions had been wrong.

"Y-you were right though. If I want to be a strong hero, I need to stop being so reckless. You would never allow yourself to get as hurt as I have. I have always taken that for granted. I want to become stronger" green eyes met red, "for you"

"Izuku" Bakugo said as he walked over to him, pulling him into his arms and holding him close. Izuku wrapped his arms tightly around Bakugo, burying his face in his chest. Tears pooling over from his eyes.

"I-I-I missed you" He whispered in between sobs, Bakugo pulled back slightly, cupping Izuku's cheek and wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"I missed you so much" He whispered. Izuku grabbed his tank top and pulled him close, crashing his lips onto Bakugo's, the kiss rough and deep. He would be lying if he said he wasn't trying to erase Toga's kiss from his lips.

Bakugo quickly fell into the kiss, lifting Izuku up and carrying him over to his desk. He sat him on the desk as their hands explored each other's frames. Desperate to memorize every line and crease. His mouth left Izuku's and traveled down his neck, wet kisses trailing down to his collar bone. He rolled his hips against Izuku's, causing a soft groan to escape his lips and his head to fall back against the wall with a slight thud. Though he didn't care, his only focus being on the blonde lighting up every nerve ending he possessed. A burning desire overtook Bakugo, with the only thing he knew for sure is that he wanted more.

He quickly pulled Izuku's tie off and undid the buttons of his uniform shirt, lightly sucking at the nap of his neck as he pushed the garment off his shoulders, leaving a small purple bruise in place of his lips. Izuku grabbed the bottom of his tank top and brought it over his head, tossing it to the side and reclaiming his lips. He softly bit down on Bakugo's lower lip, causing a soft growl to escape from Bakugo's throat. Not one to be outdone, Bakugo's tongue dominated Izuku's as he pulled him closer, their skin molding together as if they were made to fit together.

Bakugo pulled back, his eyes locking with Izuku's, his hand resting on Izuku's hip as his thumb traced the edge of his pants. His eyes were like fire, burning with desire and begging for more. A blush formed across Izuku's face as he tried to catch his breath and focus. His mind was hazy, and rational thought was proving to be rather difficult. He hadn't gone that far with anyone, male or female; and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

He looked down slightly, trying to weigh the options. Bakugo began to pull away, trying to give him space to think. Izuku grabbed the waist of his sweat pants and pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around Bakugo's waist. The only thing he knew for certain was that he didn't want space, and if this was how to prove it, then that is what he would do. He leaned up to Bakugo's ear.

"I'm yours" he whispered.

Bakugo locked eyes with him, his eyes glistening, "And I'm yours for as long as you will have me"

He cupped Izuku's face in his hands, connecting their lips once again before lifting him up and carrying him over to the bed, sitting down with Izuku straddling his lap.

It felt as if time had stopped for the two of them, and the time for words was long over.. A secret language had formed between the two of them, that they only understood. Their kisses and touches spoke volumes of wants, needs, desires for the future and deep confessions of love. The world disappeared around them, leaving only the two of them. A silent promise spoken in the darkness, they would do everything they could so neither had to be alone ever again.

 _Let me know what you think_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Awkward mornings**

The next morning, Kirishima looked down at his watch. His eyes glancing down the hall at Bakugo's dorm room. They had an hour until class was going to begin, and usually he would have seen Bakugo either in the bathroom or on his way back to his room. However, this morning he hadn't seen hide nor hair of him. No one that he encountered had seen Midoryia either, and believed that he was still in the infirmary. He meandered over to Bakugo's door.

"Bakugo! Come on you got to wake up" He yelled as he banged on the door. No answer came from the other side, "Come on man! Your gonna be late to class!" He banged on the door again to no avail.

He growled slightly, grabbing the knob of the door to try to see if that would wake him up. Though, he quickly realized the door was unlocked. He opened the door and barged inside.

"Bakugo! Come on you got to get-" he said as Bakugo shot up in bed, rubbing his head.

"I heard you the first time Shitty Hair! What the hell are you doing in my room?!" He yelled. Kirishima rolled his eyes, though he was surprised to see Bakugo shirtless. Bakugo blinked a couple of times before looking at the large collection of blankets next to him. His face went beat red.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" He yelled, sending an explosion in Kirishima's direction. Kirishima quickly dodged the attack.

"I'm not leaving until you get up man" He said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"I'm up! Get the fuck out of here!" Bakugo yelled back, his face steaming. Kirishima stood his ground, half curious as to what had gotten Bakugo so flustered.

"What's going on you guys?" Izuku asked as he slowly sat up in bed, the blankets slowly pooling around his lap. Now that they were both sitting up, Kirishima could clearly see their hair was messier then normal, and the multiple hickies on Izuku's neck and chest. The blanket also left little to the imagination.

The color drained from his face and he quickly turned around, "I'll see you two in class!" he yelled and slammed the door behind him as he bolted out of there.

'Well, I didn't need to see that' he thought, not making eye contact with anyone as he jogged to the classroom. He would be there long before anyone else. Though, it would give him time to figure out how to bleach that image out of his brain.

 _We are nearing the end T-T, hope you have enjoyed the chapter and the story as a whole. Let me know what you think_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Revealed**

Bakugo and Izuku arrived at class ten minutes late. Their sudden arrival caused the entire class to turn and look at them. Mr. Aizawa, who was about to begin their morning lecture; let out a large sigh.

"Nice of you two to finally join us" he said, his eyes slowly turning to look at them, "Normally I would write you two up for this. However, given the day you two had yesterday, I'll let it pass this time."

The class began to whisper around them about the attack. Aizawa let out another large sigh, "Well since I've lost the class, how about we address the elephant in the room." He leaned up against the blackboard, shoving his hands into his pockets, "you two met the villain Toga didn't you?"

They both nodded, "She said that the League of Villians had staged the sinkhole" Izuku said, holding tight to the straps of his backpack.

"Did you observe her quirk"

Bakugo grit his teeth, "yeah…" he said, looking away from the class

"Care to share with the class?"

Izuku cleared his throat, "she has a transformation quirk. She is able perfectly copy the form and voice of any person who she consumes the blood of" he said. A few members of the class went pale. Mina looked like she was going to vomit.

"How did she use it against you?"

"She transformed into me in order to get Kacchan to lower his guard" Izuku looked down slightly and then looking over to Bakugo. He hadn't thought about it much since he woke up after the attack, but that must have been difficult for Bakugo. Bakugo's face tried to remain indifferent, thought his jaw remained tensed.

Aizawa nodded, hoping that that information would pacify the class.

"W-wait a minute!" Mineta shouted, causing the class to turn to look at him, "Why would she transform into Midoryia? That just doesn't make sense"

Whispers rose once again. Kirishima, Uraraka and Todoroki remained silent, each trying to look disinterested in the conversation. Kirishima was still trying to forget what he had seen that morning.

"Mineta has a point" Kaminari piped up, "Transforming into Midoryia would only put Bakugo further on edge. No wonder she got captured" he laughed slightly.

"Yeah no kidding" Sero chimed in, "If she new how much Bakugo hated Midoryia, maybe she would have tried a different person"

"All right that's enough" Aizawa said, finally getting tired of the conversation, "Either way, remember this information if she were to escape. Now we need to get back to the lecture"

A soft growl rose from Bakugo's chest, causing a light blush to graze Izuku's cheeks as memories of the previous night filled his mind. They both rushed to their seats. The class settled down, however they could both here the crackling of papers as they were passed between their classmates. Gossip was a hard thing to silence in class 1-A.

 **X**

Before lunch, a small group of their classmates gathered around Izuku's desk to ask him how he was. He answered all of their questions as he put away his things. Mina came up and leaned on his desk.

"You need to make sure to talk to Uraraka" She said as she slammed her hands down on his desk, the girl in question was currently looking through her backpack, attempting to find notes that she needed to review for the next exam.

"W-what? W-why?" he asked, looking from Mina to Uraraka.

"She was worried sick about you after the attack, and I'll be honest with you I don't think she slept a wink last night" she said, she tightened her hands into fists and bounced them slightly, "And doesn't your girlfriend deserve better?"

They heard a loud crack come from Bakugo's desk. He hadn't realized that he had gripped his mechanical pencil so hard that it broke in half. His eye slightly twitching as he grit his teeth.

Izuku's face went red, "W-wait a minute Mina, she and I… I mean we're not"

Mina waved away his stammers, "I know you guys aren't public yet and that's fine, but if nothing else talk with her. We all know at this point"

Bakugo shot up from his chair, the floor squealing in protest as the chair roughly ran across it. He stomped over to Izuku's desk, standing next to him as he glared at their classmates.

"Izuku" he said firmly. Izuku looked up at him before Bakugo quickly claimed his lips. A deep blush rushed up to his cheeks as he lightly caressed Bakugo's cheeks. As quickly as it happened, Bakugo pulled away. A light blush coating his cheeks as well.

"Hey warn me first next time" Izuku said with a slight pout, 'So much for not telling anyone' he thought.

All of class 1-A was now locked onto them, their jaws on the floor. Mineta's soul left his body at the sight. Kaminari and Sero went white. Uraraka glared slightly at Bakugo.

'They were just stupid rumors' she thought before putting her stuff away and leaving for lunch, 'No need to make a scene about it'

Ida stood frozen for a second before rushing over to them, "H-hey no PDA in the classroom, that is a direct violation of school policy!"  
"Yeah, whatever" Bakugo said before grabbing Izuku's jacket and dragging him to lunch. Izuku would certainly have questions for him later.

'Stupid people and their stupid assumptions' He thought, 'He is mine, and they better as hell get that through their heads'

 _Let me know what you think_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Epilogue**

It had been seven years since they had started high school. Since obtaining their hero's licenses, their reputations only grew. Many people were amazed at the strength of the new hero Deku, and his dashing smile and fun personality only made him more popular. Bakugo enticed many younger fans with his strong and silent demeanor. Taking on the name Ground Zero, he became known for his vast knowledge of emergency medicine and became a common first responding hero after major disasters. Their agents often coupled them together during interviews and public sightings, their personalities playing off of each other quite nicely, and though the world didn't know they were a couple, their concern and care for one another showed through in nearly every interaction. A circumstance that the marketing teams for their agencies were happy to use to their advantage.

They lived together for three years following their graduation, their relationship only growing stronger with each passing year. One evening, Bakugo texted Izuku after work. It was an early November evening, the sun having gone down early and the air slightly chilly as it blew through the city. Izuku reviewed the text once more.

 _Hey Izuku, meet me in front of UA after work._

Izuku had no idea why he would want to meet in front of UA. Since graduating, they hadn't been near the school grounds in years, and this late in the evening; classes would have already ended for the day.

He saw Bakugo leaning against the wall surround the school, looking oddly nervous even in the relaxed position. His pea coat flapping lightly in the soft breeze. Izuku smiled and waved at him, a small smile breaking across Bakugo's face. He ran over to him and kissed him lightly. Bakugo led him around the wall of the entrance to the school, out of sight of prying eyes.

"Hey" Bakugo said, lightly caressing Izuku's cheek.

"Hey" Izuku replied, leaning into his hand.

"How was work?"

"Pretty boring, nothing much happened today. So we spent the majority of the day patrolling"

"That's good."

A silence fell over them and Bakugo held Izuku's hands. He looked down and lightly traced one of the scars on Izuku's hand. Izuku tried to catch his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked, reaching up and lightly caressing Bakugo's cheek.

"Do you know what day it is?" Bakugo asked, meeting Izuku's eyes.

"Thursday?"

Bakugo glared at him slightly, a playful smile playing on his lips, "I know that, I mean do you remember what happened on this day?"

"Not particularly."

"Today was the day we took the exam to get admitted into UA."

He looked up at the large school, the street lights reflecting off of the large glass windows. It had been so long since that day. He imagined the memories reflecting off the glass like a movie on a screen.

"That day changed our lives forever. We started attending UA and chasing our dreams to become heroes. If we hadn't both attended, then we wouldn't be where we are today." Bakugo said.

Izuku nodded before meeting his eyes once more. Bakugo was never the type to be nostalgic, and he was oddly somber today. His heart slightly raced with worry.

"I figured if I was going to do this. I-it would be best to do it here on this day" he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box.

Izuku's eyes widened, his hands covering his mouth. Bakugo knelt down onto one knee and opened the box, a small gold ring glittered at the center of the felted interior.

"Izuku Midoryia, all those years ago my life changed for the better. I grew close to you, I fell in love with you, and now if you will have me; I would like to marry you" he said, his face growing a deeper shade of red with each word, "Will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in Izuku's eyes and his breathing quickened. He tried to find his voice in the sobs, and when he couldn't he quickly nodded his head.

"Y-yes!" He cried, and Bakugo's eyes widened slightly.

"Y-you will?" He said as he stood up and pulled Izuku into his arms. Izuku nodded quickly and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"O-of course" he said when they parted. A bright smile formed on Bakugo's face as he quickly pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Izuku's finger.

"Fits perfectly" Izuku said, a bright smile across his face as well as he held Bakugo close.

 **X**

They quickly realized that with their growing popularity in Japan, their wedding may not stay private for very long. So they saved up and planned to have it in San Diego, California. They invited everyone from class 1-A and disguised the event as a small class reunion. They made sure that both of their families could fly out there as well.

They chose a small resort near the beach to have the wedding and reception. The large ballroom decorated with cherry blossoms and assorted flowers. Bakugo was currently fixing his cuff links and tying his tie in one of the dressing rooms. His agent, a short man with dark brown hair and glasses, came in.

"Mr. Ground Zero, I think you should see this" he said, handing over the tabloid.

Bakugo took it from him and looked at the cover. He and Izuku had gone to the mall to get a few final things for the wedding, and the photo on the front showed them in the food court having lunch, Izuku's engagement ring glittering slightly in the light.

 ** _Two of Japan's most popular heroes in USA for "class reunion". Is there more to the story?_**

Bakugo rolled his eyes and laid it down on the counter by the mirror, "Is the press outside?" he asked

"Yes, they are sir" his agent said, "They are talking with the guests as they enter."

"Well, we explained the situation in the invitation, I'm certain that everyone can handle themselves. Is Izuku ready?"

"Yes sir. He told me to tell you he is ready when you are"

"Then let's get this show on the road"

 **X**

Outside, Kirishima and Denki spoke with the press, trying to allow everyone else to get past into the resort.

"It was wonderful for Izuku to plan this reunion" Kirishima said, "Its great seeing everyone again"

"Are you sure that this is just a reunion?" One of the reporters asked, shoving a mike in Denki's face.

"Oh yeah, he has been planning this for months. He wanted to see us all again"

Kirishima looked at his watch and tapped Denki on the chest, "We have to go" he whispered. They said their goodbyes and raced into the building. Building security held back the reporters as they attempted to rush the doors.

 **X**

Bakugo stood at the front of the alter, Kirishima and Denki standing behind him in matching black suits with matching red vests. Uraraka and Ida standing across from him. Uraraka wearing a short, simple green dress and Ida also wearing a matching black suit with a matching green vest. The minister behind them stepped forward.

"Can everyone please rise" He asked and everyone stood. The back doors of the ballroom opened and Izuku and his mother walked in. Izuku's suit was white with a light green vest underneath the jacket. His mother wore a simple green dress. She lightly dabbed tears from her eyes. Bakugo could see tears at the edges of Izuku's eyes, though his bright smile made Bakugo's heart race.

Izuku smiled at his mother as they approached the alter and gave her a warm hug before walking up and joining Bakugo at the altar. Bakugo reached out and took his hand and they faced each other, the minister smiling softly at the two of them.

"Today, we gather here to join these beloved heroes in holy matrimony!"

As the minister continued on with his words his voice faded away from them. They looked at each other and smiled as they became the only two people left in the room. From now on they would always be together.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
